Smallville:The Son of Superman
by supersdude
Summary: AU. The son of Lois and Superman never knew his heritage, but now his powers are developing. They send him to smallville but he'll learn that Smallville is far from the typical midwest town. Will he follow his father's steps or take his own path?
1. Prolouge

It all started that one night when Superman met Lois Lane for an interview. Unknown to them that encounter would intertwine their destinies. Then their was Clark Kent and Lois :Lane, partners in journalism. Lois had eventually grown to like the nerdy, goof, but also had something for the super hero. In time the two would become one and his identity revealed to Lois. They were married and Clark Kent continued to save the world as Superman and then he joined the Justice League.

One night would change everything though. Lois found out she was pregnant; something they weren't sure could ever happen. Nine months passed and David Kent was born. His kryptonian name Dae-El would never be known to him. Both Lois and Clark agreed not to burden him with his heritage until he could understand. Because what child wouldn't want to brag about having Superman as a dad? But now David was sixteen and things were about to change...

**_16 YEARS LATER_**

"David Kent you're going to be late for school!" shouted Lois from down the hall.

David pulled a pillow over his head before finally throwing the covers off of him self. He slowly got up and got ready for school. Like most teens school wasn't a good reason for him to get up in the morning. He had inherited his father's looks for the most part. He had his long black hair except when he got the occasional hair cut. His eyes the a piercing blue and his facial features a mix of his parents.

One thing he did not inherit was his father's fashion. Maybe it had something to do with growing up in Metropolis, but he couldn't stand plaid. His outfit consisted of a black shirt and red shorts with a black strip on each leg.

"Be good at school" said Lois as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Where's dad?" asked Dave grabbing his bag.

"You know he had to finish up a report for the planet" lied Lois. Dave simply nodded. He walked out the door and walked in the opposite direction of the bus stop.

One thing his parents didn't know, or at least he thought, was his powers. Taking a look around to be safe he took off at sound breaking speed. David showed up at the school with time to spare.

"Yo, Dave" called a voice from behind him.

Dave turned and saw his best friend, Dick Grayson. He had lost his parents in a freak accident and lived in Gotham, why he went to Met High, Dave had no clue.

"Hey what's up?" replied Dave as they walked.

"Nothing much, so is today the day?" asked Dick with a grin.

"For what?" asked Dave confused.

"The day you ask Colleen Smith out" he said. He knew Dave had a crush on her, and Clark thought it was irony when he heard that she was the daughter of Lana Lang, or Lana Smith, now.

"Very funny, Dick, but things haven't been going good lately" replied Dave.

"Why, what's up?"

"I'll tell you later" said Dave as the bell for classes rang.

--------------------------------------

Classes went by as usually, boring. The final bell rang and Dave headed home after he was unsuccessful in locating Dick.

"Dave?' questioned a feminine voice as Dave sat at the bus stop.

"Huh? Oh h-hey Colleen" greeted Dave a little nervous.

"I assume you're waiting for the bus?" she asked.

"Yup" replied Dave.

"Do you want to hang out or something?" she asked.

"Uh-S-sure yea" replied Dave and then he heard voices, a gun shot, a bank robbery. "Actually can I call a rain check."

"Uhm, sure" she said a little confused.

"I'm really sorry but there's something I've got to do" said Dave as he took off around the corner. He knew it wasn't his job, there were real heroes, but they couldn't be everywhere could they.

David approached a Bank of America and saw the situation. 'This should be easy enough' thought Dave looking at the four criminals. Taking a step to open the door, the next thing that happen was four bank robbers on the ground unconscious.

Dave stood outside satisfied; he turned but ran in to a brick wall.

"And here I was thinking I'd have to stop a bank robbery" said the voice of Superman.

"Yea, well I guess not" said Dave with some attitude.

"I saw what you did" said Superman and Dave turned a little pale. "How long have you been able to do that?"

"My whole life I guess" said David.

"Well head home for now, and be safe" said Superman as he headed off. 'How will Lois react?' thought Clark as he flew through the air.

"Mom! I'm home!" shouted David as he entered.

"Can you come to the living room" Lois shouted back. Dave walked through the house to see his mom and dad sitting on the couch.

"What's going on?" he asked trying to remember if he did anything bad.

"Nothing, just sit down son, we have something to tell you" said Clark. Dave sat down curious now.

"Dave I've come to understand you have some powers" said Clark.

"Lis..." "Let me finish" Clark cut him off. "There's a reason you have these "gifts"."

"What your father is trying to say is you are the son of Superman" said Lois ready to get this over with.

"Wait, you had an affair with Superman?" said David not getting it.

"No, son I am Superman" said Clark.

Dave sat in his seat dumbstruck. Finally things began to fit into place. "This is awesome"

"This sucks!" stated Dave as he sat in the backseat of the car.

"Watch yourself, David Kent" said a stern Lois.

"I told you, until you learn to control your power you'll be staying at Grandma's" said Clark.

'How can they do this? I'm a city kid and now I have to live in hic-ville' thought Dave bitterly.

They past the welcome to Smallville sign and Dave thought of putting it on fire, but decided not to...

After settling in, his parents left him stranded, even though he tried to persuade his mom to take him back to Metropolis.

Dave went up to his room, which was formally his dad's.

"Just great" said Dave as he looked out the window to see nothing but farm land. He needed to get control of his powers and fast.


	2. Ice Ice

The week had been...different. He was forced to attend Smallville High, to continue his education. Dave found that the jocks, mainly the football team, had a firm grip on the school. Of course Dave had already had a few run ins with them.

"Mom, can't I join the football team?" pleaded Dave over the phone. After receiving another no he ended their call.

"You know your father had the same dilemma when he was your age" said Martha.

"Did he ever play?" asked David hoping it would help his cause.

"No, well not at first" explained Martha. "After he finally proved to your grandfather he was responsible, and capable enough to control his powers, he played."

"Thanks Grandma Kent, but that doesn't help me currently" said Dave as he headed to the bus stop for the final school day in the week.

Dave stepped outside to watch the school bus pull away.

"Miss the bus again?" came a voice. Dave turned to see Kara, who he found out was Supergirl and something of aunt to him even though she was relatively young.

"Yea" replied Dave.

"You know your dad would tell you to catch a ride and not use your powers" said Kara.

"But what do you say?" questioned Dave with a grin.

"I say, if you happen to run off I never saw anything" she replied with a grin and in a flash Dave was gone.

Dave loved that Kara was more linnet on letting him use his powers than his father. He passed the bus and soon approached the school but stopped two blocks early, just to be safe. He walked to the school and headed for his locker and prepared for the long school day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kent get on the field!" shouted the fitness coach. Dave jogged onto the field for the scrimmage they were playing for P.E.

Dave assumed the quarterback position and hiked the ball. Then he realized the whole defense running towards him. 'So they wanna play like that?' thought Dave. Using his speed just enough to avoid the tackles and still be considered normal, he ran in for the touchdown.

Dave headed to the sideline with a grin on his face when he heard clapping. Looking up he saw none other than the billionaire himself Lex Luthor, out of jail apparently.

"David Kent, following in the footsteps of your father I see" he spoke.

"Lex Luthor, what are you doing here?" said Dave. He never met Lex, but the way the media and especially his mom, talked about him he didn't want to.

"I guess your dad never told you we used to be friends here in Smallville" said Lex. "Then again we did have a falling out."

"Well I'm getting back to school" said David as he turned around.

"You know I was somewhat intrigued when I heard you were in town. Whenever a Kent is around things go a little crazy around here" said Lex. "Be careful"

With that the aging Luthor turned and headed out of the field.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Talon is like the popular hang out around here" explained Kara as they headed towards the coffee shop.

"A coffee shop?" said David. 'How could this be a hang out?'

"Remember you're talking about a small mid-western town" reminded Kara. Suddenly something on her belt began to beep.

"That's the League, I've got to go" she said giving Dave a look of apology before taking off.

David headed in the Talon alone. He noticed some kids from school before taking a seat.

"Hi can I take your order?" asked a familiar voice.

"Colleen?" Dave said taking a look at the waitress.

"Dave? Hey what are you doing here?" she asked giving him a hug.

"Um, I'm living here for a while with my grandparent" he answered. "What about you?"

"Well the Talon is kinda in the family business. It's a part time commute" said Colleen.

Then a strong draft came in and everyone turned to the source. A young man was entering the shop and take a seat.

"Uh, can I take your order?" asked Colleen as she went over to the new customer.

"Yea, something _hot_" he said grabbing Colleen's rear.

"Hey keep your hands to yourself buddy" said a kid Dave recognized as a jock. Then without warning he turned around and froze the kid where he stood.

"Holy shit" said Dave almost in a whisper. Then a girl let out a high pitched yell.

"Any one else got a problem?" he said aloud as the room filled with silence. On that note the guy exited the shop leaving everyone either in shock or calling 911.

"I guess my mom was right" said Colleen.

"What do you mean?" asked Dave.

"Well my mom used to tell me these stories of 'meteor freaks' that ran wild around here" she explained. "I guess they're still around."

"Yea" said Dave.

**The next day** Dave had plans to head back to Metropolis, but decided to post pone and find out about these meteor freaks. He headed to the library to see what he could find out about these so called 'meteor freaks'.

After searching for about an hour, the most reliable information he could find was a Wall of Weird, formed by Smallville Torch reporter, "Chloe Sullivan" he said outloud.

A girl sitting at the computer across from him stuck her head out. "Did you say, Chloe Sullivan?"

"Uh...yea" said Dave taken off guard.

"Well I'm probably your best source for information on her" she said.

"And why's that?" asked Dave, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I'm her daughter" she stated in a matter of fact way. "Samantha Olsen, or Sam for sort."

"Olsen as in Jimmy Olsen?" asked Dave.

"Uh, yea do you know him?" she asked.

"Uh, no, well sorta, my mom and dad work at the planet" he explained. 'Wow never thought Jimmy would find a girl; thought Dave.

"Hello, did you hear me?" said Sam waving a hand in front of him.

"Huh?" said David snapping out of his trance.

"Who are your parents?" she questioned.

"Oh, Lois Lane and Clark Kent" Dave answered as if was nothing. Sam's jaw dropped, this kid was like her second cousin. Lois was her mom's cousin meaning that she was her second cousin.

"Well what brings you here?" asked Sam.

"Well I don't know if you heard about the freak incident last night, but I was hear looking up this Wall of Weird, that your mom had" explained Dave.

"What a coincidence so am I" said Sam.

"Following in your mother's footsteps?" said Dave.

"Maybe" said Sam with a grin.

"Well we should work together" suggested Dave.

"Ir's a deal" said Sam as they shook hands.

"So what do you have?" Dave asked as he moved to her computer.

"From what I've gathered, there once was a man like this" said Sam as she typed away. "However he needed to suck the heat energy out of a being or any source."

"No, this guy just shot the ice out of his hand" said David.

"It could be a variation" suggested Sam.

"Maybe, are there any police reports on the last attack?" asked Dave.

"There was one near...the school, right down the road" she said. When she turned around to see David gone. "That was rude."

Dave approached the school and slowed down. He looked around and a chill ran down his spine. He was somewhere around here. David began to walk and look for any signs of an attacker, it was eerily quiet.

"You know it isn't safe around these parts to walk around alone" said the iceman. "Especially with me around."

He let out a blast of ice but instead of freezing Dave; he was sent flying backwards onto some playground equipment. Dave got up and brushed himself off, while the kid stared in amazement.

"Your like me" he said.

"Not exactly" said Dave as he zoomed towards the enemy. Now he realized Dave was against him and prepared for him. Dave appeared and Iceman formed two ice blocks around his fist. He plowed into Dave sending him flying again.

"I'm really getting tired of that" mumbled Dave as he got up. He saw the boy preparing another ice blast. 'I did it once before, it may work if I concentrate' thought Dave.

The blast came closer and Dave squinted his eyes. Soon a blast of heat emitted from them colliding with the ice creating steam. Soon his ice was out and David zoomed up and delivered a punch that sent him to the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad do you know a Chloe Sullivan?" asked Dave as he sat on the barn front porch.

"Yea, she was and is one of my best friends" said Clark. "Why?"

"I met her daughter today" said Dave. "We worked on catching a meteor freak." Clark was taken aback a little. He hadn't heard those words in a long time.

"Dave listen, when I was your age, I did the same thing" said Clark. "But you're not me. You will have a natural talent to save people but you don't have to follow in my footsteps."

Dave thought things over before responding. "What if I choose it?"

Clark couldn't help but smile. "Then you're writing your own destiny."

"And here I was thinking that the great Man of Steel didn't believe in destiny" came the voice of Kara as she landed next to them.

"Some things change your mind" said Clark as he looked inside and saw Lois reporting.

"Oh, dad that's so cheesy" said Dave as he punched his dad in the arm sending him into the cornfields. "Crap..."


	3. Forwarning

**Superdigidude:just wanna say thanks for all the reviews good or bad (jus not tooo bad) and keep them coming**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So Sam, what's the scarecrow?" asked Dave as they headed to their first class.

"Well do you want the teacher's edition or the students?" asked Sam.

"Uh, both?" said David a little confused.

"Well the teachers will tell you there is no such thing; the students will say watch your back" explained Sam.

"I don't think I have anything to worry about" said Dave confidently right before he bumped into someone in front of him knocking them down.

"Hey watch where you're going punk" said one of the kids friends.

"Yea, you wouldn't want to be the scarecrow would ya?" said another kid as the bell rang. With that everyone went their separate ways, each staring daggers at each other.

"Are you still so confident?" asked Sam.

"So do we have a new freak of the week?" asked Dave as they entered the Torch office.

"Nope. Iceman was the last one" said Sam somewhat down.

"Do you actually like when these guys come out? I'm actually happy none are appearing" said David as he took a seat in one the chairs.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just my journalistic nature" said Sam.

"Well then you're about to be satisfied" said Dave clicking on the computer. "Last night there were sightings of flying objects or things. One farmer claimed it to be an alien that appeared out of nowhere."

"Really let me see that" said Sam taking over. "If I can modify the picture enough we might be able to...there!" She sat back and they observed the picture.

"It looks like something from when Darkside tried to invade" said Dave in a low voice.

"Ya think?" asked Sam as she looked for the similarities. Just then the fire alarm went off and they were forced to leave the room.

Then a figure materialized out of the darkness, and formed into a hooded man.

"Our plans cannot be detected this early" he said to himself as he deleted the article from all records

"Chill out Sam, I'm sure we'll be able to find the file on some other computer" said Dave as they exited school. Sam had been in a frenzy since they returned and saw that the picture was gone and she couldn't relocate it.

"Dave, things just don't get erased. Someone removed it, and I'm going to find out why" said Sam.

"Well you do that, I'm going to the Talon" said Dave as they parted ways. Dave entered and saw their wasn't much of a crowd so took a seat and waited.

"Hey, Dave" said Colleen coming up to him. "Are you actually gonna order something or just talk again?" she asked with a grin.

"Actually I think I will order something today" said Dave with a smile. After drinking his coffee and having some side conversation, Dave decided to head home before his grandma worried.

As he headed out he didn't see the man in a black hood stand up behind him. Dave went around the corner and looked around before zooming home.

"So he is the son of Superman" said the figure who appeared out of the darkness. "Darkside will like to hear about this."

* * *

"What are you doing up here all alone?" asked Kara as she came up to Dave, who was in the barn loft.

"Hey, Kara, just thinking about things" he answered. Dave noticed she was still in her Supergirl costume so she must have just came from the tower. "Have you ever wanted to be something other than a superhero?"

"Let me guess, you think that you have to be a superhero no matter what?" said Kara with a knowing grin. "Dave you always have a choice, Clark knows that first hand."

Dave thought things over before giving a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem" said Kara before turning around and walking out. Dave turned to look out the window when he heard rustling again. He turned around to see a man in a black hood

"Who are you?" asked Dave staring at the man.

"Who am I? Or who did I used to be?" he said. "I'm a soldier of Apoclypse now but I used to be your average teenager until a certain meteor shower changed my life. A meteor shower that brought earth's "savior". Well he didn't save me he destroyed my life!" With that he threw a punch that hit Dave square in the chest.

Surprisingly he flew out of the barn and to the other side of the corn field. Dave stood up amazed.

* * *

"So this guy has a vendetta against Superman?" asked Sam as they walked the next day.

"Apparently" said Dave. "He's some sort of meteor freak but I don't think he's all human anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Sam intrigued.

"He said he was a warrior of Apocalypse" explained Dave. "He must've made a deal with the devil or something."

"This is the reason I love this town" said Sam excitedly as she headed to the news room.

"I don't think I'll ever get you, Sam" said Dave as he wondered how someone could be excited about hearing of a mutant that's has evil allies.

"I know you won't" said Sam with a smile. "Hey it looks like the school is getting a makeover thanks to the billionaire playboy." She read the top news article.

"Lex?" asked Dave.

"No, Bruce Wayne. Should be a nice change" continued Sam. "Although what Bruce Wayne would want with a little town like this I have no clue."

"Well maybe it's out of the good of his heart" suggested Dave.

"Yea and maybe pigs can fly" responded Sam.

"Now a days you never know" said Dave with a laugh. Dave took a look at his watch before realizing the time. "Sam I'd love to stay around but I've gotta go to meet a friend."

Dave hastily grabbed his bag and headed out the door. After school today he made plans to hang out with Dick. David waited outside for his mom to pick him up, since he didn't feel like running today.

"Mom, do you think I could move back yet?" asked Dave as they passed through the country side.

"Nope, and plus I heard your starting to like, Smallville" said Lois as she drove.

"I am, its just I still have friends like Dick in Metropolis" said Dave.

"Actually Dick lives in Gotham" pointed out Lois, making Dave roll his eyes. "Trust me David, Smallville will grow on you."

"If you say so" said Dave as he went back to looking out the window.

"Nice bike, man" said Dave as they pulled up in front of Dick's house. The red and green motorcycle sat outside of garage.

"Thanks" said Dick as he moved it into the garage. "Just came back from a quick run around the city."

"Alright, ready to show me what Gotham is about?" said Dave as Dick laughed.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up that high" said Dick as they began to walk

------------------------------------------

"So Colleen works in Smallville?" repeated Dick a little shocked.

"Yea, she said it's in her family or something" said David laughing at his friend's reaction.

"Now you have a better chance of scoring" joked Dick.

"Shut up" said Dave but laughing.

"But what about this Scarecrow thing?" asked Dick.

"I don't know it's some sort of thing the local jocks do around Halloween. They pick a 'lucky' kid and take him out to the corn field and tie him to a post" explained Dave. "Ever since my dad their hasn't been one, but I guess old habits have a way of coming back."

"I wish they would try to tie me to post in a cornfield. I'd just-" Dick made a fist to demonstrate what he'd do and hit Dave but hurt himself more than David. "Ouch, damn are you made of steel or something?"

David just laughed awkwardly and continued walking. Just then the figure materialized out of an ally in Gotham. "Payback will be mine."

He stepped out of the shadows into the semi-darkness of Gotham City. Looking down the street he saw two teens walking down the street among a few other people that were out. He casually walked and caught up to the duo before taping Dave on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Dave turned to see the hooded man but had no time to react as he was hit again and sent flying onto a car as people ran.

"This is really getting old" mumbled Dave as he got out of the wreckage. Dave looked around to see that Dick was gone, and the street deserted.

Dave zoomed up to the figure and tackled him to the ground. Dave had him pinned down but then a sort of batarang appeared next them and started beeping. "Crap."

Dave tried his best to zoom away before the explosion, but still got caught in it. Just then Robin swung down and landed gracefully.

"Looked like you could use some help" he said as they waited for the smoke to clear.

Finally a figure could be outlined through the smoke and he finally emerged. His clothes were torn and his face seemed like it was melted but it looked like it had been there already as a scar.

Robin threw another bird-a-rang but he just caught it in his hand and crushed it. Dave took this as a sign that this guy wasn't going down easy and charged him. Dave delivered a right hook but barely making him flinch. After kneeing him in the gut he brought a fist over head making him go down.

"Move back!" shouted Robin. He pulled out some pellets and threw them forward; instantly freezing him.

* * *

"It was nice to work with you" said Robin. "I'll know who to go to when Batman's not here."

"Thanks same to you" said Dave shaking his new ally's hand.

The police finished loading the frozen villain into the van before taking off. With that Dave also took off back to Smallville.

"So you witnessed the boy wonder taking out this meteor freak?" said Sam with a hint of awe in her voice.

"Yup, first hand" answered Dave as they walked down the halls.

"And you didn't think it'd be helpful to snap a picture?" questioned Sam.

"With what?" protested David.

"Hello, this is the 21st century, we have camera phones" said Sam.

"Well I'll keep that in mind for next time" said Dave with a chuckle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Superdigidude: Alright jus to clear things up. Darkside will not appear anytime soon it was just a sort of forwarning for David**


	4. Red

Superdigidude: hey heres a new update..let me know wat u think

also i made a video for my fanfiction so check it out under the name Superman: Son of Superman

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In field a group of young children ran around playing a normal game of tag. They all ran from the person who was it, trying not to be caught.

"Try and catch me-OOF!" a blonde haired boy fell forward as he tripped. Looking at the ground he saw a red rock. "Whoa"

"You're it" said another child coming up from behind him and tagging him. He began to run but noticed the blonde haired kid wasn't moving. "Did you hear me, I said you're it" he repeated.

"Come on, what are you doing?" asked another kid as they wondered what the reason for the delay was.

"Wow, sweet rock."

"_In other new, a meteor rock was discovered in local Smallville" _said the Metropolis News reporter. _"It was discovered by a group of little boys. The rock is believed to be from one of the two meteor showers that hit the town over 16 years ago" _The coverage went on to interview a geologist and one of the children.

"So there are radioactive parts of our home world that can kill me?" asked David as he turned off the broadcast.

"Yea, they can kill among other things" nodded Clark. "You have to be very careful, even if you reveal your secret, telling them your weakness could be a bigger decision."

"Right I'll remember that" said David not taking him seriously. "Well I've got to head off for school, bye dad." Dave grabbed his school bag and headed out the door to see the school bus pull away once again.

Dave grinned; he loved when he missed the bus. Taking a minute to gather himself he took off towards school, making sure to grab a donut on the way.

"How do you always arrive on time, yet miss the bus everyday?" asked Sam as she met Dave on a bench.

"Well, the early bird catches the worm" said Dave using the old saying.

"Yea? Well what worm are you trying to catch?" joked Sam.

"Haha" said Dave sarcastically.

"Did you hear about the field trip?" asked Sam changing the subject..

"Nope, where to?" asked Dave slightly curious.

"Uhm, to where that new meteor rock is" said Sam as she thought. "Now that I think about, If I can get a sample I may be able to study the effects of the meteor."

"Riiiight" said Dave looking at his friend strangely. "And what makes you think their just gonna let you take a sample?"

"That is where you come in" said Sam with a grin.

"But Sam..." Dave realized it was useless. Sam had set out a plan and he'd have no choice but to follow along.

* * *

"As you can see this meteor fragment is very peculiar, because of its red glow" explained the tour guide. "Now there have been reports of green rock before but we've never had access to a natural piece." 

David looked around to see half the class was in the same state as him: bored. Everyone was struggling to remain standing as he talked. Dave leaned up against the wall and looked towards Sam. He could see the wheels in her head working already.

"Now if you will follow me to some of the other exhibits..." the guide began to walk with the class when Dave was pulled behind a door.

"Alright, here's the plan" said Sam as soon as Dave was in the room. "From what I observed d there are no infrared lasers or anything."

"Sooo?" asked Dave.

"So you should be able to go and grab it while no one is watching" concluded Sam.

"That's your master plan. It sounds like something I would come up with" mumbled Dave as he headed out the door.

Looking around Dave decided to do this the easy way. Zooming across the room and chipped off a piece of the red rock.

"Here you go" he said returning with the piece.

"That was fast" said Sam surprised. "Well here you take this and see what you can do with it" said Sam as she broke off a piece of the rock and placed in Dave's hand.

Dave's eyes flashed red and he grew a devilish smile.

"Just imagine if I can figure out what causes the rocks to change people I could—Dave?" Sam turned around to see David was know where to be found.

Dave arrived at the barn. He had never felt like this in his life, so...free. It was as if every restraint on his life had been removed.

"Now this won't do" said Dave as he looked at his apparel in a full length mirror. Within the blink of an eye he was gone...

* * *

...David walked out of a store in downtown Metropolis. He wore a black shirt with a black leather jacket. For pants he wore black jeans that wore somewhat baggy and had a chain that linked around his back pocket. Now he wore a chain with the red kryptonite as the diamonds. With an evil grin he finally put on a pair of black shades before he began to walk. 

He looked at his gold watch courtesy of an in and out run at the local jeweler. It was 1:14. "School's now in session" said Dave before zooming off towards Met High.

Dave walked through the doors of his former high school. Ignoring some of the protest from teachers that he shouldn't be there he headed to a see a good friend. As he turned down the familiar hallway to see Colleen at her locker.

"Colleen" he called out.

"Dave?" asked Colleen, confused as to why he was here. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you" he said stepping forward. Before she could argue Dave captured her lips in a kiss. She put up no resistance and gave into the kiss before a pair of hands grasped Dave's shoulder.

"Excuse me sir but you have to leave" said the Principal.

"Don't touch me!" said Dave turning around and in the process sending the principal into a locker. "Oops. I guess I have over stayed my welcome. Care to join me Colleen?"

He began to walk out of the school as Dick Grayson pulled out his cell phone. "Uh, Bruce you might want to call Superman."

Dave walked out the front gates with Colleen in hand.

"Dave what has gotten into you?" demanded Colleen.

"You know Colleen you really don't know me" said Dave, ignoring her question.

"What do you mean?" asked Colleen slightly curious.

"Let me show you" said Dave. He picked Colleen up bridal style, just then a figure in red, blue and yellow landed in front of the young kryptonian.

"Hey," said Dave lightly. "it's Superman in public right?"

"Listen Dave, I think you're under the influence of something" said Superman moving towards him.

"Really cause I feel great actually" said Dave as he pushing Colleen off to the side.

"Listen-" "No, you listen, supes. No one can stop me, not even you" With that Dave threw a right hook at Superman but he easily caught it. Dave was taken back but quickly recovered when he hit Superman hard with his left fist; sending him into a wall.

"You're slowing down old man" said Dave advancing towards the wreckage, Then Superman zoomed out and hammered Dave sending him flying into the sky. Superman never hesitated as he flew up and grabbed Dave.

As they flew Superman began to twitch and that's when he noticed the chain around Dave's neck. Dave took advantage of the distraction and kneed Superman in the stomach making him drop Dave.

Dave walked out of the crater he made, with torn clothes. His jacket was destroyed and it was safe to say he'd never where the shirt again. Superman spotted him from above and headed for him immediately.

"Ready for round two, Clark?" said Dave. He advanced towards Superman but Clark knew better to keep his distance so he wouldn't be affected also. Clark's eyes began glow as he fired heat beams at the chain on Dave's neck. It grew so hot some the chain exploded taking the kryptonite with it.

Dave fell back as the effects of the red kryptonite wore off.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me when I tell you about the effects of Kryptonite" said Clark offering his hand.

"Thanks dad" said David as he got up. "It was pretty awesome though."

"But it can make you do terrible things" said Clark. "Like fight against your father, or steal a watch."

"Yea, about that" said Dave as he shrunk under his father's gaze.

"Your mother will decide your punishment, after she finishes writing a report on Superman vs the Unknown Teen" scolded Clark.

"Damn it" cursed Dave as they headed back to the farm.

* * *

"Ah, yes red kryptonite, a fun 'drug'" said Kara as they told her the story. She got a laugh from Dave but a stern look from Clark. "But you still shouldn't use it" she added. 

"I wonder if Sam ever did anything with the red kryptonite" thought Dave out loud.

"What do you mean?" asked Clark interested.

"Well Sam, Chloe's daughter, wanted a piece of meteor rock to find out why it gave some people powers" explained Dave.

Kara and Clark exchanged a look before speaking. "Dave I'm sure your friend is trustworthy but I don't think it's safe to have her experimenting with kryptonite" said Kara.

"Yea, I'll talk to Chloe, she can find out what's up" said Clark.

"So dad were you ever effected by red kryptonite?" asked a curious Dave.

Clark gave a somewhat shy smile as he remembered all the things he did while on the alien drug. "Another day son."


	5. Scarecrow

Superdigidude:I do not own any superman characters, only the ones I made up.

thekiller00: thanks for the reviews I hope I can continue to meet ur expectations of a good post

* * *

"Still no luck on the meteor rock?" asked Dave as he and Sam walked onto campus. Sam had not been told about Dave's little adventure and he didn't have any plans of telling her. The last thing he needed was Sam looking into his case.

"Dave I think we can officially call that a failed project" said Sam. "And I rarely give up on something."

"Well maybe something's are better left alone" replied Dave.

"Yea" agreed Sam reluctantly.

Just then a football whizzed across the courtyard as two football players passed it back and forth.

"What ever happen to your football ambitions?" asked Sam as they walked past the duo.

"Eh, my mom and dad decided to be strict and not let me" said Dave a little pissed.

"Well if it's a safety thing, baseball is the way to go. Maybe even tennis" joked Sam.

"Haha" said Dave sarcastically. "Did you ever do the-whoa!" Dave stopped as a kid ran straight into him.

"Are you alright kid?" asked Sam trying to suppress a laugh.

"Damn, I feel like I just hit a brick wall" said the kid as he got up.

"Yea, Dave has that effect on people" said Sam patting him on the shoulder.

"You should watch were you're going" Dave said wondering how he missed seeing him.

"I know, I just came running around the turn and wham; there you were" said the kid. "I'm Nick"

"I'm Dave, and this is Sam" introduced Dave. "Why were you running any way?"

"I need to get to the athletic office before class" said Nick. He looked at their expressionless facieses before explaining. "I'm handing in my paper for the football team. I don't wanna be the scarecrow."

"Ah yes, the juvenile scarecrow" said Sam.

"They wouldn't really do it would they?" asked Dave not really worried.

"Oh yea, some of the kids around here are asses" said Nick. "Any way I'll catch you guys later." With that Nick went off to the athletic office.

"I like that kid already, we have some of the same views" said Sam.

"Yea and what would that be?" asked Dave with a grin.

"That the kids around here are mostly asses" said Sam making Dave laugh as they headed to class...

* * *

Dave walked down the street heading towards the Talon. He didn't want to; knowing he'd have to explain some things to Colleen but he couldn't avoid her forever. He walked in almost as if in slow motion as he pushed the door open and didn't see any sign of her.

"Thank g—""Hi can I take your order?" Dave stopped before turning around. "Oh hi Dave"

Dave could tell she was feeling the awkwardness between them so he spoke first. "Uh, actually I just wanted to talk."

"Yea, that's be good" said Colleen. "Like you could explain what you where talking about when you said you were gonna show me the real you."

Dave flinched as her voice rose slightly. "Listen I can explain."

"Explain what, how you punched Superman into a building?" she said in a hostile tone.

"Can you keep it down? Alright listen I-" "Dave! What's up man?" came a voice from behind him.

Dave turned to see Nick coming into the Talon. Nick stopped as he met Colleen's glare. "Um, I can talk to you later."

"Uh...no it's okay we were just finishing up" said Dave gratefully because in truth he didn't know how he was going to explain this.

"Alright then, I was looking for you" said Nick. "We're having a scrimmage down at Baker's field, you game?"

"Yea, sure" said Dave. "Um, you can come if you want Colleen."

"I'll think about it" she said crossing her arms.

"Then let's go man" said Nick as they headed out the Talon...

Dave hiked the ball and looked at his receivers. Two of the deep men were covered good and they needed a first down. He pump faked before realizing it to the receiver. As the kid caught the ball he fell backwards for just enough yardage.

"Nice throw man" said Nick patting him on the shoulder.

As Dave headed back to the huddle he felt an extremely strong gust of wind blow in. He turned to see a random teen standing on the sideline. 'Where did he come from?' thought Dave.

"Yo, Kent, what's the play?" asked a teammate from the huddle snapping him out of his daze.

"Awesome game Kent" said one of the kids who he played with as the game ended. "You're gonna play on the team right?"

"I'll try" said Dave, knowing his parents answer. Slowly the kids began to disperse in groups.

"Man, Dave I didn't know you could play like that" said Nick as they walked off the field.

"Yea, neither did I" said Dave honestly.

"So you think you can get your permission slip signed?" Nick asked hopefully. If they could get Dave on the team he could see a championship in the near future.

"Ahh, I don't know. My dad's kinda strict" said Dave.

"Well think it over, you wouldn't want to get on the teams bad side would you?" joked Nick as they headed home.

* * *

Dave woke up the next morning defeated. He had failed to get his father or mother to agree to the form. He knew the team would be a little down but he didn't really care about them, he had just wanted to play.

"Going to be on time for once?" asked Kara as Dave sat on the porch waiting for the bus.

"Yea, I'm not in the mood to run" Dave replied.

"You know what I think I'll talk to Kal-El and try to change his mind" said Kara knowing how the young kryptonian felt.

"Thanks Kara" said Dave but still in a sad tone.

"What's really bothering you?" asked Kara concerned. Dave never had a chance to tell her though as the yellow school bus pulled up.

"I'll tell you after school" said Dave as he hopped off the porch and headed to school****

'How could I forget about that?' Dave had totally forgotten about homecoming that was tomorrow night. He couldn't ask Sam because Nick had asked her last night so as of now Dave was dateless. Then there was Colleen. It was a long shot by he might as well try it.

Dave didn't even have to go into the Talon to find her. He caught up with her walking down the street, on her way to work he assumed.

"Colleen" he called out.

"Yea? Oh hi Dave" said Colleen.

"Listen I'm sorry if I've seemed secretive recently but honestly I'd tell you anything if I could explain it" pleaded Dave.

"Really?"

"Really" said Dave even pouting.

"Alright, fine, I forgive you" said Colleen laughing at his expression.

"Well that's not all I had to ask you" said Dave. He took her silence as a sign to continue. "How would you like to go to homecoming with me?"

"I'd love to" said Colleen shocking Dave.

"Really?" asked Dave.

"Yea, but let's go inside. It feels like a strong wind picked up" Colleen said shivering.

Dave followed her inside but looked around first and saw the same kid he had seen at Baker's field. 'Weird' he thought.

* * *

Dave arrived at the school a little early. He and Colleen decided to meet at the school since she lived in Metropolis. After telling Dick, who was amazed, Dave had to go to Metropolis to borrow his father's suit.

"Hey Dave" called a familiar voice. Dave turned to see Sam and Nick arriving.

"Waiting for your date?" asked Nick.

"Yea, I see you two look nice" said Dave making Sam blush.

"I always look nice" Nick said cockily.

"Shut up, Nick" said Sam laughing. "Well we will see you inside, Dave."

With that they headed into the auditorium where the dance was being held.

"Hey Kent" came a second voice as Dave waited. Dave turned to see a good majority of the football team. "So you can't play football huh?"

"Yea" said Dave getting a little defensive.

"Well then I'd say I'm sorry to do this but I'm not" from behind Dave was hit with a metal pole. It took a moment to register and all of Dave's power not to laugh but he played the role and fell to the ground.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few minutes Dave saw as they carried him into the pickup and drove up to a cornfield. 'Okay this is far enough' thought Dave as they took him out the car and into the field. He moved his wrist to break the bonds and found that he couldn't.

Looking around in confusion he saw fragments of kryptonite in the soil. Dave started to get sick and weak as they tied him up to a post. A man then ripped open Dave's shirt and pulled out a spray can.

"Happy Halloween superman" he said as he spray painted an "S" on his chest. Dave had never felt so weak in his life. He watched as the kids left and he felt his cell phone vibrating. 'Colleen's going to kill me' he thought. 'If I survive.' Dave couldn't think anymore as he passed out.

Dave was shaken awake as he felt his ropes being cut down. He looked to his left and saw Robin there.

"Hey, you helped me, so I help you" said Robin noticing his confused look.

"H-How did you know I was h-here?" asked Dave weakly.

"I have my ways" said Robin with a sly grin. As Dave fell to the ground a strong gust of wind came over them. "What's that?"

Dave looked on still weak, and he had a strong feeling what it was . "G-get me out of here" said Dave. Robin immediately knew it was the kryptonite but didn't say anything he just picked up Dave and dragged him off.

Robin saw the green soil was gone so he stopped in his tracks and looked around. Then he saw the enemy. Pulling out a pellet he threw it towards the enemy. To the young hero's shock the man stretched his arm out and a blast of wind pushed the pellet back at him.

The pellet was coming straight for Robin when it hit a brick wall. Dave stood in front of Robin, and had taken the hit. As the mysterious enemy summoned more wind Dave decided to try a new power. He had seen his dad do it so he took a huge breath.

Dave unleashed his breath of wind to match the enemy's power. Soon he overpowered him and sent the mysterious man back a few yards, unconscious.

"Listen I think I can handle this now" said Robin, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Dave looked at him questioningly, but remembered he was right. Without a second thought he zoomed off to Smallville High.

* * *

Dave arrived to see Colleen leaving the auditorium. "Colleen"

She turned and looked at him and her jaw slightly dropped as she saw his condition. He had managed to button his shirt but he was mostly covered in dirt

"I can explain I-" Dave was cut off by Colleen's lips.

"Tonight is just us, but tomorrow you will have to give me answers" said Colleen a little above a whisper. Dave nodded. He wouldn't make the same mistakes as his father, eventually he'd tell Colleen


	6. Kryptonian or Something Else? pt 1

**Superdigidude**: hey here is a new chapter. I kinda feel I'm following the smallville boundaries to close so I hope I can change it up enough.

**Superdigidude**: I do not own any superman characters, only the ones I made up. N thanks for the reviews

* * *

"So he's developing his powers?" asked Bruce as he entered the bat cave. 

"Yea, becoming more like Superman every time I see him" replied Dick. "I actually think he might be maturing faster then Clark, from the stories you told me."

"He is Lois' son" Bruce said.

"So you think I should tell him about my identity?" asked Dick.

"Not yet" answered Bruce. He noticed Dick's fallen expression. It was hard to be a teen with a secret identity now a days. "Plus he's a smart kid I'm sure he'll figure it out."

* * *

"I can't believe I got a 70 on my algebra quiz" said Dave as he held the test out in front of him.

"I could tutor you if you want" suggested Sam, as she put away her 100.

"Come back to me after the test, then we'll talk about tutoring" Dave said.

"Tutoring? I thought you were already getting tutoring from Colleen" teased Nick, and making Dave blush. The truth was the tutoring he was receiving wasn't exactly helpfully in class and Nick knew it. It had been almost two weeks since the homecoming dance, and since then Dave had been going over Colleen's for 'tutoring'. When really they just kissed or made out. But recently Colleen had been fulfilling her promise of asking him to explain recent events.

Dave tried his best to avoid her recently and even had Nick and Dick make up excuses until he could figure out how to explain it to her without seeming crazy.

"Well you know with her working and living in Metropolis we don't get much study time" lied Dave.

"In any case you better watch you're grades David Kent" warned Sam.

"So any new super powered people?" asked Nick, who had recently become their sidekick.

"Nope not recently" replied Sam slightly upset.

"Hey why don't we just let the Justice League deal with these guys?" asked Nick.

"They don't have time to visit little ol' Smallville every time a new mutant shows up" said Sam. Dave glared at her. He didn't really appreciate when she called people with powers mutants.

"Well they should especially since they added like 100+ heroes and are still recruiting" argued Nick.

They continued to bicker over the status of the league but Dave didn't hear any of it. He had a growing whistle song in his ears. Soon it became to much and he feel to the ground holding his ears.

He opened his eyes and saw something he would never have believed. He was in Metropolis but it was as if the Apocalypse was occurring. Heroes were fighting fellow Heroes in two different factions and the Earth was their battle ground. Then two leader figures stepped out. One was clearly Superman but he couldn't really see the other. What he saw next shocked and slightly scared him, he was the one fighting against Superman.

Then the ringing returned and when he opened his eyes Sam and Nick where staring at him. He realized he was on the floor and quickly stood up.

"Are you alright man?" asked Nick in a worried tone.

"Y-yea I'm fine" said Dave, shaken by what he saw.

"Dave you were on the ground holding your ears, that's not the new definition of fine" said Sam.

"Trust me Sam, I'm fine" said Dave. 'Great another reason for Sam to investigate me.'

"Just drop it Sam we're already late for class anyway" intervened Nick. Finally surrendering the trio headed off to their English class.

Dave sat in English class dazed. He tried to pay attention but he just couldn't. Was that a vision of some twisted future? He would never go to war against his father. He told himself that, but the future is never written in stone.

"Mr. Kent, is there a problem?" asked the teacher annoyed.

"Huh? Uh, no, no" said Dave trying to seem like he was listening.

Meanwhile just outside of Smallville a blur ran down a deserted road. Coming to a stop he observed the Welcome to Smallville sign. Finally showing his face, he had a twisted grin and resembled a certain kryptonian.

"Thank god that's finally over" said Dave as they walked out of school after the final bell rang.

"Are you gonna head to the Talon today?" asked Nick as they walked down the steps.

"Nah, I think I'll do some work on the farm" replied Dave.

"David Kent doing farm work? I never thought I'd hear those words" said Dick as he walked towards them.

"Hey man, what are you doing in Smallville?" asked Dave.

"Just wanted to check on how things were going in the little town" answered Dick.

"Well I gotta go meet Sam but I'll catch you guys later" said Nick as he hurried off.

"So how are things on the Kent farm" Dick asked as they began to walk down the road.

"Uneventful, I don't know how my father did it" said Dave.

"Ha, you sound like your mother's son-" said Dick but he was prevented from saying anything else as a blur ran by causing a lot of dust to kick up. Dick looked next to him and Dave was still there so what just ran by? Dick turned again and Dave took off after the mysterious person.

Whatever this was Dave was advancing fast. Suddenly he turned around and Dave was taken back by shock.

He was looking at himself.

"Following your father's footsteps as a town hero, I see" said the double ganger.

"I'm not my father, I'm making my own destiny" said Dave.

"Haha, your _own_ destiny? That's good. You may not want to admit it but you will father your father's path and you will always be compared, never your own."

Dave made a hard right hook but the copy easily dodged it and laughed before turning and taking off as Dave came to a stop.

"Who the hell was that?" Dave wondered out loud….

"Dave, where'd you go?" asked Dick pretending to have no clue.

"I tried to run after whatever that blur was but he was moving faster than I ever could" said Dave lying to an extent.

"Hey boys do you need a lift?" asked a third voice as a red truck pulled up.

"Hey Kara" said Dave as they hopped in the truck. "You know Dick, right?"

"Yea, I think we've met" said Kara as she knew not to reveal his double identity. "So are we going to the Talon?"

"Ah, I don't think so" said Dave quickly. "Something weird just happen."

"What do you mean?" asked Kara interested.

"Well I think I'll wait for my dad" said Dave referring to the presence of Dick. Kara smirked, 'If he only knew.'

"Alright then, let's take a trip down to Metropolis" suggested Kara as she began to drive down the road.

"Dave remember when we went to Gotham and Robin helped you?" asked Dick.

"Yea, I saw him the other day" said Dave but almost regretting I immediately.

"Really when?" asked Dick with a smirk.

"Uh, the night of the Homecoming dance" said Dave casually.

"Why would you see him on homecoming night? Especially in Smallville?" Dick continued his questioning.

"I don't know I guess a bad guy was on the loose" Dave replied.

"Well- Kara Look Out!" Dick warned as a male came out of nowhere and stopped in front of the car. It was too late though as the car smashed into him and Dick launched through the windshield. Dave and Kara were alright and Dave noticed his flying friend. Stopping time as he ran Dave got out of the car and jumped up to catch Dick as time resumed.

"Nice catch" said Dick as he held his head, which had a gash on it.

Kara looked up to see what she had hit and saw the face of Dave. 'That's impossible' she thought. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"That's not really important" replied the copy as he reached in the car and grabbed Kara by the neck. Kara made a swift kick but the man caught it with ease. "Ha, ha, surely Supergirl can do better."

Dave looked toward the wreckage to see the man holding Kara in a death grip. Not even thinking of who was around he zoomed over and grabbed him by the shoulder. Dave realized it was the clone from earlier but wasted no time delivering a right hook sending him a few miles back.

"Are you alright?" he asked Kara.

"Yea, just a little shaken up" Kara replied as she rubbed her neck.

"Well what I just witnessed would've been a bigger surprise if I didn't already know" said Dick.

"Listen I can explain-Wait you already know?" questioned Dave as it registered in his head.

"Yup and it's only right I let you in on a secret" said Dick as he pulled his shirt open to reveal a red shirt with a R on it.

"Robin" said Dave in disbelief. "Whoa, I feel stupid" and they laughed.

"So what was that thing, it looked exactly like you" said Kara remembering the problem at hand.

"I have no clue but I ran into him earlier and he knows all about me" said Dave with a serious face.

"Could he be some sort of Kryptonian?" suggested Robin.

"But he looks exactly like me" reminded Dave.

"Shapeshifter?"

"That still doesn't explain how he has all this knowledge" Kara put in.

"Whatever this is, Clark needs to be told" said Robin.

"Wait, we can handle this" argued Dave and Kara and Dick looked at him with confused looks.

"Look I'm the son of Superman, what can he do that I can't?" said Dave.

"Fly" Kara simply said with a smirk.

"Besides that, there is no need to pull my dad into this. He'll never think I'm ready for the real world if I'm always asking for help" said Dave. Kara and Dick shared understanding looks. Kara had been through the same thing and Dick was going through it now with Bruce.

"Alright fine, but if things get too serious I'm calling the league" agreed Kara.

"Then let's go" said Dave anxiously.

* * *

Meanwhile at The Caves in Smallville… 

Rubble lay around and if you didn't have a mask to cover your face, you'd probably inhale some toxic gases. It was obvious no one had been to the caves in years. The writings on the wall were still inscribed but now lay under a coat of dust and dirt. The mysterious villain walked into the caves casually. Heading over to the wall on the far right he stopped. He observed the wall before dusting it off to reveal a hidden symbol that Clark himself was unaware of. With a touch of his palm there was a blinding flash and he was gone.

* * *

**Superdigidude:**dun, dun, dun…this will be a two part episode so I hope you guys liked this first part leave a review! 


	7. Kryptonian or Something Else? pt 2

Dave raced around town as Robin grabbed his motorcycle and headed to Metropolis. Kara had the job of searching through the air. After the car accident they had all agreed to spilt up and search for this mysterious foe. If any of them found something, they were to contact the other two. Dave had a feeling he was still somewhere in Smallville so that's where he began. Taking a quick run through town he found nothing.

Dave stopped at the Talon as he stared into the glass window, he still had to speak with Colleen, but know he had more important matters to attend to. Speeding off again he headed for his next location: the countryside.

* * *

Robin luck wasn't much better. He drove through the busy streets of Metropolis and saw no sign of anything out of place. Plus, if someone as destructive as the guy they encountered appeared, Superman would notice. Deciding to take one more look around town Robin made a sharp U-turn and headed back around town. 'Hopefully Dave is having better luck with this' thought Robin.

* * *

Kara flew over the the state of Kansas, particularly Smallville and its surrounding counties. It was a frustrating task, especially when you have no clues. Suddenly Kara stopped in mid air as a piercing noise reached her ears. She squirmed in pain covering her ears before zooming off..

* * *

Dave ran through the corn fields. A second earlier he had been hit by an ear shattering noise. Covering his ears in pain he thought he was going to have another vision, but the noise stopped with no vision. However, now Dave had a mission. Heading off in a new direction he zoomed off. Kara landed in front of an entrance to an old cave. A few seconds later, Dave arrived next to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he observed their location.

"I was called" she replied.

"Ear piercing noise?" Dave asked.

"Yea" said Kara. "So into the unknown cave?"

"Let's go" said Dave as they headed into the dusty cave. Dave looked around to and notice some recent footprints. "Someone has been here." Kara wasn't listening though. She was busy observing the writings all over the wall.

"These are kryptonian writings" she said more to herself then Dave.

"Huh?" asked Dave as he began to look at the walls and was surprised he could read them as if it was clear English.

"I wonder if Kal-El know about this" said Kara again to no one in particular. Dave wasn't paying her much attention anyway. He was still amazed by all the things he was reading on the cave walls. Coming to a dead end he pushed against the wall, suddenly it began to glow and revealed a hidden back room. A bright light emitted from the room and in the center stood a circular table with more kryptonian symbols on it. Kara noticed the glowing light and walked over.

"Where do you think this leads?" asked Dave. Some how he knew this belong to his father, but why had he never spoke of it. Even Kara was clueless.

Then another light caught their attention. Turning around they watched as a beam of light shot out of the wall. After a few seconds a being began to take shape, and soon the figure turned out to be the man they were looking for.

Sensing the presence of another he quickly turned and noticed the two kryptonians standing there. "I don't know how you two find me, but your gonna wish you hadn't" he spoke threateningly.

"I don't think so" said Dave. Not wasting another moment he speed forward, slowing down time, and grabbed the man. As if expecting it the man grabbed Dave and threw him across the cave and into the wall.

"Dave!" cried Kara in worry. She turned back to the enemy and realized he was right in front of her. "What are you?"

Kara expected him to continue the fight but instead he stopped. He grinned and his face twisted in an evil manner. Suddenly his face shattered and had a broken look to it.

"Bizarro?" questioned Kara as she remembered the phantom clone of Clark.

"Not quite" he replied. No other words were exchanged as Dave came from behind and grabbed his shoulder to spin him around. He quickly slammed his fist into the distorted face chipping off a piece. The enemy staggered backwards clutching his face. His whole image began to faze in and out and then he was gone. In his place stood a man with a burned face. He had battle scares across his body, and he had an evil yet aged look on his face.

Both Dave and Kara froze in their place. No matter how disfigured he may have looked it was still obvious who he resembled, David Kent.

"Well the cat's out of the bag. I'm you from the future" said Dave with a grin.

"But how?" asked Dave comfused.

"How I got all these scars? Let's just say our father is a bastard when we get older" he said.

"Kal-El would never do that to his son" Kara spoke up.

"When you have the type of fallout we did, things happen that you never thought would" said Future Dave. Even as he spoke Dave couldn't help but remember the vision he had. Was this really going to happen?

"So what are you here to warn me or something?" asked Dave.

"Hahaha, no, I'm here to annihilate the one person who stops me in the future" said Future Dave. "Then our destiny will be inevitable without the influence of Clark Kent." In a moment of realization Dave watched as the Future version of himself zoomed off. Sparing no hesitation he zoomed after him. They raced through the countryside neither loosing sight of each other. Dave shot heat vision into the back of his enemy and sent him sliding forward into the black street road. Skidding forward he brought himself to a stop.

"So you want to play rough, huh?" he said dusting himself off. Running forward he delivered a hard right to Dave's jaw. Dave blocked a left and swung with his right only to have it caught. Future Dave began to overpower Dave as he pushed him to his knees. Then Dave began to smile and laugh,

"You can't destroy me. Without me you have no future" he said as the future version of himself began to frown. "But I can destroy you, I can write a different destiny for myself" Dave delivered a powerful punch to the gut of the enemy. He followed up with a knee and an uppercut to the face. Now he began to stumble backwards allowing Dave to stand up. Dave continued to pound into him until he saw an opening. This was the one he was waiting for. Pulling back with all his strength he hit his future self with a right uppercut sending him into the atmosphere and beyond...

* * *

"So do you think you'll end up like your future self?" asked Robin as they sat at the Talon.

"I know one thing, if I have a destiny it's not to face my father in World War 3" joked Dave. Then he noticed Colleen walking by and decided it was now or never.

"Hey."

"Hi" she replied looking at him.

"So I know I have some things to explain but the truth is I don't know if I'm ready to share that part of my life with you"

Colleen looked away in thought before turning back to him and nodding. "I can respect that."

"So are we okay?" asked Dave for clarification.

"Yes" said Colleen with a smile. "But if I don't get to table 5, things won't be okay for long."

"Then I'll let you get back to your job" said Dav with a smile. Everything was good again.

A/N: Will Dave be able to change his grim future? And is this just the calm before the storm for the young Kryptonian?

Sorry this chapter was short but dont worry the nxt chapter will be worth it.


	8. Golden Fist

Alright it's getting close to Christmas time and I was kinda in a holiday mood when I wrote this so the time frame is around Christmas. Also I was thinking and i'm hoping I can write a twenty-two chapter season which will be a stretch but I believe with your support I can do it lol...so here is the new chapter enjoy

* * *

"Isn't it great to be home for the holidays?" asked Lois as she and Dave set up decorations.

"After living in Smallville it's hard to believe you could've stayed there for more than to seconds" said Dave as he lifted the tree up.

"I thought the same thing when I was first there, but it grew on me" Lois replied with a smile.

"I know what you mean" Dave said. "I didn't know Aunt Chloe had a daughter, actually I haven't seen her in a while."

"Well since she moved to Star City to work there, it's been a little difficult to see her" Lois said as she remembered her cousin.

"I'm guessing Samantha stays with her grandfather in Smallville" said Dave as he grabbed the box of stockings. "So where's dad?"

"Justice League work." she stated, "and he better be back here soon" she finished threateningly. Dave laughed at the thought of Lois would do to Superman and let's just say it didn't end well for Superman.

"So Kara tells me you've been doing your own superhero work" Lois said trying to get her sons on being a superhero.

"Yea it's no big deal" Dave answered casually. Just then his phone beeped, signaling that he had received a text message. "Mom, that' Dick, i'm going to go meet him outside" said Dave after reading the message from his friend.

"Alright but make sure your back-" Lois stopped as a gust of wind blew by. Turning around she saw that her son was already gone. "-for dinner" she finished. Dave came to a stop outside as he saw Dick waiting for him.

"What took you so long" joked Dick.

"I'm just glad you saved me from a long conversation with my mom" said Dave gratefully as they began to walk down the crowded streets of Metropolis.

"So where's the rest of the crew" asked Dick.

"Sam is in Star City with her family for the holidays. Colleen is here in Metropolis with her family, and Nick...Actually I have no clue where he is" stated Dave.

"Well that just makes it easier to disappear in a time of crisis" smirked Dick and as if on cue a man could be heard yelling for help.

They turned to see the Salvation Army Santa yelling for someone to stop a man who was running directly at them. Dave smirked as he stepped in the man's path, 'Let's see him get past this' thought Dave. The man kept running unaware, but when he reached Dave he pushed him out of the way. Normally that wouldn't have done anything but when he touched Dave his hand began to glow a golden color and Dave was sent flying across the street. Dick stood in shock and disbelief before running across the street to help out his friend.

"What happen?" he asked.

"I don't know, it felt like a giant crane swung into me" said Dave just as confused.

"It looks like the freaks have come out to play in the big city" said Dick as he looked on in the direction of the thief.

* * *

"Wow, so now we have freaks in Metropolis?" asked Sam over the phone. Even on vacation she was fascinated by the newest meteor crazed villain.

"Well if by "freak" you mean besides the everyday variety in Metropolis, then yea" said Dave. He and Robin had been searching for the mysterious criminal and Robin suggested Sam might be able to help.

"Alright i've got something" Sam reported. "There's a break in at a nearby bank but, Dave what are you going to do?"

"Don't worry Sam" said Dave before hanging up. In a flash he was gone and arrived at the bank. The criminal wasn't exactly a mastermind because even though the bank was closed he must have set off the alarm, meaning the cops would be here eventually Walking into the bank the man turned around but Dave zoomed in front of him. When the man turned again to face him Dave lightly pushed him and sent him flying through the glass window and onto the sidewalk. Dave quickly hurried and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Now why would you steal from the Salvation Army at Christmas Time?: Dave asked the rhetorical question. The man said nothing but instead his hands began to glow. Dave looked down but it was too late, the villain slammed his fist into Dave's chest sending him backwards and forcing him to release the man. However before the man could leave Robin pulled up on his bike.

"Be careful, he's got fist of gold" warned Dave as he slowly got up.

Robin pulled out a bat-a-rang and launched it at the man. It successfully hit its target but barely affected the man. The man smirked as he lifted his glowing fist up and slammed it into the ground causing the cement to crack. Robin lost his balance and before he knew it he was flying in the air and landing on a car.

Dave noticed that people were starting to gather, and he couldn't be identified. "Let's finish this elsewhere" said Dave and he ran at the man stopping time around him. He grabbed the man and continued running at full speed until he reached the city limits. When Dave came to a halt the man took advantage and pounded Dave in the back knocking him down.

"You're a tough meteor freak" said Dave as he picked himself up out of the dirt.

"Meteor Freak?" repeated the man. "No, I'm all real, I was born this way." Dave was taken back slightly by that announcement but his face remained unchanging. "See I was just trying to make some side cash but you had to get in my way, pretty boy."

"Pretty boy?" repeated Dave taking offense.

"Not for long though. Not after Golden Fist is done with you." He launched a hard right directly at Dave. Dave just smiled as he moved out of the way with his speed.

"I'm not just a pretty boy" said Dave as he delivered his own punch that connected with Golden Fist's chest. However Dave was surprised when he only moved back a few feet. Dave noticed the man's hands began to glow again. Charging forward he grabbed Dave by the neck and delivered to brutal blows to stomach. Dave fired beams of heat, setting the man's shirt on fire. Immediately jumping back he ripped off his shirt and began to stomp on it.

"What the hell are you?" asked Golden Fist.

"Let's just say I'm not from around here" said Dave using the infamous line. Then Dave heard a oiler truck coming down the highway in the distance. He had to end this quick. Dav ran at the man and delivered a hit to the jaw but the man smirked. He began to hear a loud engine coming towards them. Golden Fist quickly threw Dave away as he stepped out on the road. The truck began sounding it's horn but he wasn't moving. Then it was to late, Golden Fist unleashed a punch straight into the front engine of the truck.

Dave quickly reacted and ran so time slowed down. He grabbed the driver out of his seat and ran to the side of the road and covered the man as the truck exploded, sending debris everywhere. Before Dave could check if the driver was okay a pair of hands grabbed him from behind and lifted him into the air. As he pulled his fist back suddenly a thick gas filled the air. Golden Fist began to cough and slowly fell to his knees and eventually was knocked out. Once the gas cleared Dave could see it was Robin who through the gas pellet.

"I was wondering when you were gonna get here" said Dave.

"Yea, well looks like I came just in time" Robin replied as he put special cuffs on Golden Fists. "I had Batman drop these off, it'll keep him from using his power. The police should be here in minutes."

"Yea, my head is still ringing from that last shot" said Dave. "I guess I'm not ready for the big leagues yet."

"Most of the heroes in training like us wouldn't have even lasted that long, so don't count yourself out yet" encouraged Robin.

"Hey remember when we first worked together?" asked Dave as they began walking along the road.

"Yea against that guy who worked for Darkseid, right?" said Robin as he recalled the event.

"Well he made that threat and I was thinking, will we be ready?" asked Dave seriously.

"When you mention Darkseid, I'm sure the JL will be involved" said Robin. "So we don't have to worry about facing him alone."

"I guess, you're right" said Dave, looking up to the sky as the clouds came in. "I guess we should hurry back"said Dave as snowflakes began to fall from the sky.

"Can you believe that guy called me a pretty boy" said Dave in mock hurt.

"I think Colleen would agree" laughed Dick as the expression on Dave's face changed. "Speaking of which, are you going to go see Colleen for the holidays?" asked Dick.

"Not today, I'm a little worn out" Dave said stretching his arm out. "Plus, it's not like we're officially a couple."

"It's only a mater of time" said Dick with a grin. He pressed a button on his utility belt and his motorcycle arrived within seconds. "Last one back to Metropolis pays for pizza?"

"Be careful the roads are getting slick" said Dave accepting the challenge as Robin took off on bike and Dave on foot.

* * *

So Dave has his first encounter with a true super-villian and it doesn't exactly end well. Also a mention of Darkseid's warning could this take place in the future? And I plan a surprise super-guest in the next chapter. 


	9. Starfire

"I don't know how you can only wear a hoody" said Colleen as they walked through a snow covered Metropolis. Earlier that week a big blizzard had hit and the town was still feeling the effects.

"It's not that cold" Dave said honestly. To him at least the cold was nothing, but Colleen like much of the cities population, was bundled up with all the winter clothing in her closet.

"If you say so" said Colleen as they continued to walk. Suddenly from behind Dave was hit hard with a snowball from behind. Dave turned quickly to see Dick making another snowball.

"Shouldn't you be in Gotham?" asked Dave as he backed away from his snowball weilding friend.

"I thought I'd stop by to see my friends" said Dick with a grin as he circled Dave and Colleen.

"How all the roads are cut off, for the most part" Colleen asked slightly confused.

"I have my ways" Dick said as he prepared to strike.

"Wait, do you really want to start something you can't finish?" Dave asked raising an eyebrow. Dick smirked as he raised his arm and-BOOM! Dave held his balance as he looked around for the cause of the quake. He quickly noticed a small crater in the ground nearby. Forgetting about Colleen and Dick, it was as if he was being pushed towards the sight. Looking into the hole he nearly expected to see a space ship, but instead he saw an unconscious girl. She had red hair, and tan/orange colored skin.

Dick and Colleen were now up and advanced next to Dave. "Wow" said Colleen in awe. Robin was speechless and slowly the girl opened her eyes. Seeing the three teenagers around her she smiled warmly. "Hello earthlings, I am Starfire. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Dave smirked at the way she annunciated her words, she was obviously not from Earth.

Dick extended his hand to help her out of the hole. "I'm Dick Grayson, that's David Kent, and Colleen Smith." Starfire gratefully accepted his hand and climbed out. She had on a purple top that came to her mid stomach. Also she wore a matching purple skirt and wore gloves that had a green gem in the middle of each.

"Dick, this may not be the best place to discuss this" Dave said. They were in the middle of main street Metropolis, and even if the roads were closed, one could never be too sure.

"You're right, why don't we meet at your house" agreed Dick.

* * *

After dropping Colleen off at her house and convincing her that they would handle everything, Dave headed back to his house to find Dick and Starfire waiting. "My mom is at work and my dad is...busy, so we should have no problems."

They headed over to the couch before beginning their interrogation. "So where are you from?"

"Well..." Starfire proceeded to tell them about her home world of Tamaran. It had suffered from civil war and all in all did not sound like a great place to be. Starfire also had sister who remained back on Tamaran, while she traveled to Earth. She didn't know much about Earth, which Dave found understandable. In all his father's work he had never heard of a system containing the planet Tamaran. While she was explaining Dave took notice of Robin listening and admiring Starfire.

"So do you have any powers?" asked Dave as she finished her story. She nodded and a green orb formed around her hand. Before Dave could admire it he was blasted back into the wall. Robin laughed while Starfire had a look of horror on her face.

"I owe you many apologies" she said rapidly.

"Starfire it's okay" said Robin calming her down. "Dave has his own powers too." Dave got up and looked at the hole he left in the wall and cursed under his breath.

"That's amazing, as long as you remember to use it on the villain from now on" joked Dave.

* * *

Over the next two days Robin and Dave spent the time telling Starfire about the ways of Earth. Robin in particular spent the time getting closer to her, but he'd never admit it. Even Colleen helped out by spending some "girl time" together. It was during this time that Clark suggested Dave work on his abilities.

"Alright you ready Dave?" asked Robin as they stood in the field behind the Kent Farm.

"Yea let's start" said Dave anxiously.

Robin smiled as he pulled out a handful of bird-a-rangs. Faster than any normal person could see Robin launched the weapons towards his friend. Dave 's eyes began to glow red as he shot blast of heat from them. He successfully destroyed three of the bird-a-rangs before the fourth one got through and cut Dave, even though it healed right away.

"That last one always gets me" he said as they headed into the house for a break.

"That's were the superspeed comes in" said Robin.

"You got that right" said Dave with a chuckle.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of a town we all love, a girl stood alone. She stretched out her palm and a small explosion occurred. "Maybe this isn't such a curse after all" she said with a devilish grin. Down the road she could hear a car approaching. She stretched out her hand waiting for the car to come into view. As soon as the car entered her sights, BOOM! To an observer there was no signs or cause of the explosion. The girl had a twisted grin as she set her sights on Smallville.

Dave and Robin walked back outside to began his training again when Dave began to here something from inside town. _Cars were crashing, people were yelling, and at the center of it was a young woman laughing._

"We meed to get downtown, now" said Dave urgently.

"I'll call Colleen and tell her to send Starfire" said Robin but Dave couldn't wait, lives could be at risk. Zooming off towards downtown, he came to a halt when he noticed a woman who wasn't screaming or running but laughing at the scene.

Noticing a young man arrive out of nowhere she extended her arm towards Dave, and before he could react Dave was flying through the air as a result of an explosion.

"Like it?" she asked. "A little gift, courtesy of some freak meteor incident. Just call me boom-boom."

"Well boom-boom, time to say bye-bye" said Robin as he dropped from the sky and threw a bird-a-rang. The girl stretched her arm out and soon the bird-a-rangs exploded. She let out a laugh but was soon quieted as a rain of green bolts hailed down on her.

"That hurt" she said as she was hit and quickly looked for the source. Starfire floated defiantly in the sky, arms crossed. She unleashed another flurry of blast but this time Boom was ready and retaliated by countering with her own explosions. While she was distracted with Starfire, Dave got up and supers ped into her sending her to the ground.

"I usually don't hit girls but I think this counts as an exception" he said. Dave slowly advanced to her position along with Robin and Starfire.

"Is she as you would say-Out for the Count?" asked Starfire. Neither of the guys got to answer because the girl opened her eyes and released an explosion that sent all three heroes flying backwards.

"Well it's nice to know the meteor freaks are back in Smallville" said Robin as he grabbed his side wincing,

"I think I liked it better when they were gone" replied Dave getting up. He knew that meteor powered villains could hurt him but this one was really affecting him. Could her explosions contain kryptonite? It wouldn't be too crazy a thought. Dave's thoughts were interrupted by the Boom's voice.

"I never really like the heroes of a story. Now I get the pleasure to take them out" he twisted grin returned as she prepared a life ending explosion. Robin was her target and as the explosion erupted Dave went into action, slowing time down he grabbed his friend and dove out of the way. Boom's smile faded as she saw the result of her attack. Preparing to take out two birds with one stone, she charged up again. "This ends he-!" She was cut short as she was blasted in the chest by Starfire. The beams however were coming from her eyes.

The blast sent her flying backwards and knocked her unconscious. "Wow Starfire, I didn't know you had it in you" said Dave helping Robin up.

"I too did not know I had that power" said Starfire also shocked.

"I think we should get back to the farm while the authorities take care of this" said Robin putting a pair of handcuffs on the unconscious villain.

* * *

At the Farm

"Is it me or are these meteor freaks getting more dangerous?" asked Dick. "I mean what happen to a local teen just trying to get revenge?"

"I no what you mean, but as long as I'm around they won't be getting far" said Dave.

"Sounds like you've made your choice about your future" said Dick. Dave said nothing but just showed a grin.

"Speaking of choices, Starfire have you decided what you are going to do?" asked Dave.

"I have decided to travel the nation and continue what you two have inspired me to do" said Starfire. "I will meet new friends and eventually we will all gather together."

"Just remember you always have a friend in Metropolis and Smallville" said Dave with a smile.

"No, I have a best friend in Smallville and Metropolis" said Starfire happily. Dave could tell she cherished friendship above all else and he was glad to be in the category.

"I'll see her off" said Dick as they walked outside.

While they talked outside, Dave couldn't help but think of how many other young heroes like himself he would meet. The thought of forming a young team brought some humor to Dave. A week ago he had no clue if he even wanted to be a hero and after an encounter with an off-worlder like himself, things seemed to clear up for him. Dave walked outside in time to see Starfire flying off into the sky.

"Think we'll see her again?" asked Dave.

"Sooner than we think" said Dick as he looked off into the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile a blue Dodge Durango drove into a the town of Smallville. The car was loaded with tons of supplies, clothes, and boxes. In the back seat sat a young boy holding a green box with an attached note:

_Kyle, _

_Open this when you reach Smallville. I believe you are ready for this responsibility to be bestowed upon you._

Kyle looked out the window as they passed the Welcome to Smallville sign. 'Well enough with the waiting' he thought. Opening the green box he saw one thing in it. A green ring with the symbol of a lantern on it...

* * *

So Dave meets a fellow hero and things start to align themselves. Will there be anymore young heroes that share his heroic nature? And is there a new young protector in Smallville? Christmas is nice but now it's back to school for David Kent. 


	10. A New Hero

Vacation was over and now it was back to Smallville. Truth be told Dave sorta missed the small town, even if it had only been a few weeks since his last visit. Since the encounter with Starfire things had been quite. Nothing had been out of place and no villains had popped up. Personally Dave was starting to get worried or maybe Sam's mentality was starting to effect him. Dave walked down the street on the cold winter evening when suddenly he heard tires screeching. Looking up from his thoughts he saw one car spinning out of control and another trying to avoid it. Dave reacted quick but as he was about to go into super speed a green aura covered one of the cars. The beam lifted the car up and out of harms way.

Dave followed the beam of light to it's source and saw a man who didn't look old but it was hard to tell from the black hood that covered his face. He wore a pair of green sweatpants and the light seemed to be coming from his fist. The man himself was covered in a green aura and before Dave could inspect the stranger anymore he flew off.

"I really need to learn how to fly" said Dave as he and others on main street were left in awe.

* * *

"Dave did I ever tell you that you were my best friend?" asked Sam as they walked into the Torch room. 

"Uhm, actually no" said Dave with a smile at Sam's new mood towards him.

"Well you are" said Sam before continuing. "I can't believe that you have the inside scoop on a new meteor freak that could possible be a hero."

"Chloe I'm not so sure he's a meteor freak" said Dave. "He didn't seem to have any meteor powers."

"How else would you explain him shooting a green beam of light from his fist?" challenged Sam. "And you said he could fly."

"But Sam, what are the chances of a meteor freak having two powers?" said Dave.

"I've learned this first hand and you should know also. In Smallville anything can happen" said Sam as she sat at her computer getting ready to print today's issue. Dave sighed in defeat, knowing he couldn't win.

"Hey you ready to head to class, Dave?" asked Nick appearing at the door.

"Yea, I'll see you at lunch, Sam" said Dave as he grabbed his back pack and left with Nick.

"Okay class before we begin another exciting day in English" said the teacher which was followed by a bunch of groans and grunts. "-We have a new student, here at Smallville High." With that a kid walked in wearing a white shirt with green stripes along the side and black sweatpants. He had short brown hair that spiked upwards and green eyes. Height wise he was slightly shorter than Dave.

"Hi, I'm Kyle Jordan, I just moved here with my mom from Coast City" he introduced himself. Dave couldn't help but feel the last name Jordan meant something.

"Well Kyle, why don't you take a sit next to Mr. Kent over there" directed the teacher. Kyle went to the seat and class began.

"Hey" said Dave being friendly. "David Kent"

"Nice to meet you" said Kyle taking his hand. "So are you from around here?"

"Kinda, I moved here from Metropolis" explained Dave. "It's not so bad, after you're here for a while."

"I think I'm already finding my place around Smallville" said Kyle with a grin that confused Dave. Turning back to the teacher Dave prepared for a boring day of English.

* * *

"So Kyle we usually all go to the Talon after school, you in?" asked Nick as they got their things out from their lockers. In the course of a school day Kyle had made his way into the group of Nick, Dave, and Sam. 

"Sure" said Kyle as he grabbed his stuff and they headed out the school. "So what is the Talon?"

"Oh, just a local place where everyone goes to either hang out, get some coffee or study or something" answered Sam. "Guys I'd really love to go but I think I wanna follow up on this green beam guy."

"Alright, call us if you need our help" said Dave as Sam went off in the other direction.

"Green Beam?" asked Kyle slightly interested, slightly afraid of what he'd hear.

"Yea, Sam is always writing these stories on meteor infected people around here. Usually they display some sort of power and usually they go a-wall" said Nick. "Last night, Dave here say a new guy that seems to be a hero. Sam, having Sullivan blood, has to look into it."

"Isn't it dangerous to be looking for meteor powered people?" asked Kyle as he looked at Dave , wondering what he saw last night.

"That's where Dave comes in. He's the enforcer of our team, and I casually help too" joked Nick.

"Well here we are" said Dave as they entered the Talon. "World famous Talon!" he exaggerated as he grabbed a table.

"Very funny" said Colleen coming over to the trio. "Are you guys going to order something?"

"Yes, but first, Colleen meet Kyle, Kyle meet Colleen" said Dave making introductions. Colleen and Kyle shook hands as she stared into his eyes.

"You have beautiful green eyes" she said suddenly, and Dave felt his temperature rise slightly. "So what can I get you guys?"

"The usual" said Nick and Dave and Kyle had a small coffee.

"First off, a big no, no" said Nick after Colleen left.

"What are you talking about" asked Dave confused.

"Kyle, you cannot come in and try and make a move on Dave's girl" continued Nick.

"But I-" argued Kyle however Nick didn't stop."Now I know she's attractive, but Kyle, control yourself."

"Nick shut up" said Dave getting annoyed. "First, me and Colleen are just good friends and Kyle can do whatever he wants, as can Colleen." Dave couldn't believe he said it, but it was the truth. At that moment the town police whizzed down the street. "I'm going to run to the bathroom, I'll be back" said Dave.

"You know what I think I'll go get a breath of fresh air" said Kyle as he got up and went outside. Once he turned into the alley he pulled out a green ring. Placing it on his finger he was covered in a green aura and his cloths changed to a black hoody and green sweatpants. Kyle turned to see someone speeding off away from the alley but he didn't get to see his face. Not thinking about it he headed off towards the sirens.

Kyle arrived on the other side of town where a house robbery was taking place. However it wasn't a normal robber because normal robber's don't have metal blades for arms. Not to be seen, Kyle flew in through the back window. He stayed suspended in the air in case his footsteps would alert the criminal. Kyle entered the room, ring hand raised.

"I think it's time you handed yourself over" said Kyle in a deep voice.

"Ha ha, what are you like twelve? I could take you blindfolded" said the bladed criminal as he advanced towards Kyle.

"I wouldn't be so sure" said Kyle as he shot a beam from his ring holding his arms in place. The man struggled but it was futile. Then he did something that surprised Kyle and kicked him in the gut. Kyle flew into the wall, effectively ending his hold on the man's arms.

"Play with fire, and you will get burned" the man said as he raised his arm to strike. His arm came down and suddenly time slowed down. Dave came running into the house and covered Kyle as the blade came down on his back. The man stood, dumbstruck at why Dave was still there and how he arrived in the first place. Dave simply grabbed the man and through him across the room before turning to Kyle and discovered the mysterious hero was gone.

Kyle stopped after he was a good distance from the crime scene. Someone had just saved him, but who was it? Whoever it was, Kyle was sure he wasn't the only hero around anymore.

* * *

Dave kicked himself for not getting the identity of the guy he saved. 'Well at least Sam will have another "exclusive" story to write' thought Dave. He was going to head straight back to the farm but he decided to make a late night visit to the Talon before they closed. 

Dave came to a stop outside the Talon and headed in. Colleen had just begun putting the chairs up, a sign that business was closed.

"Mind if I help?" asked Dave grabbing a chair.

"Be my guest" said Colleen with a smile. "So how about Kyle, he seems nice."

"Yea, I'm still not sure about him" said Dave, "He seems like he has a big secret or something."

"Well I guess I can relate to how you're feeling" Colleen said. 'Should've seen that coming' thought Dave.

"Listen Colleen, I want to be with you, but you've got to trust me" said Dave.

"Like you've trusted me, with whatever you're hiding?" she shot back as she walked around Dave.

"I told you I couldn't reveal somethings in my life yet" said Dave getting slightly annoyed. "How can I trust you with something that is bigger than both of us?"

"You won't know unless you tell me" said Colleen grabbing his arm. Dave wanted so bad to tell her, show her, but he was unsure. Is this what his father went through? Not saying another word Dave turned and left the Talon and Colleen.

* * *

Alright so a few new developments in this chapter. A new hero is in Smallville to stay but will the son of Superman and the son of Hal Jordan continue to get in each others way or will they find out eachothers secret? And what will happen between Dave and Colleen? 


	11. Superboy?

"So you think another teen has powers, like super powers?" asked Dick as they walked down the semi-crowded street of Smallville.

"I know so" stated Dave. "I just haven't had any more encounters with him to question him." They passed the Talon and Dave saw Kyle and Colleen sitting and talking together.

"Well you said it was over between you two. Whatever you had anyway" said Dick putting a hand on Dave's shoulder. "Hey, I just came up with an idea to get this guy out."

"What are you thinking?" asked Dave looking at his friend who now had a devious grin.

"Well let's just say I know of an abandon warehouse around here" said Dick.

Clark couldn't believe he agreed to this. Of course Dick had said it was total safe and he wouldn't get hurt, but this was a little extreme. Dave hid off to the side of an abandon factory that was no burning. The plan was for Dick to be stuck in the fire and Dave had to call for help. The cops would come, but this new hero would come faster and then Dave would be able to see him in action and talk to him. Dave had already made the call so now it was a waiting game.

Dave continued to wait and soon a green flying figure came into view. He stopped in front of the warehouse and seemed to be thinking of the best way to assess the situation. He watched as the Green Fighter blasted a hole in the building and flew in to find Dick. This took longer than Dave thought and he was beginning to panic, especially when he could hear sirens in the distance. Finally the Green Fighter burst through the wall with Dick and landed. Dave took advantage and zoomed over as he sucked in a powerful breathe. Using all his lung power he blew all the air out, extinguishing the flame at the same time.

Dave turned to see the hero checking on Dick and decided it was now or never. "Hey, man" he said but then the Green Fighter turned around and blasted him with a green beam. Dave flew back and landed hard. "Okay that was not called for." Getting up he zoomed over to the fighter and took a more cautious approach.

"Listen I'm not here to hurt you" he said getting Kyle's attention.

"So why are you here" asked Kyle wondering what Dave would be doing out here.

"I noticed you were the new hero about town, but I guess you didn't know we already had one" said Dave pointing towards himself.

'What is he talking about?' thought Kyle. "And how would you be a hero?" Before Kyle could blink Dave zoomed around behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "What the-!? Are you the Flash's love child or something?"

"He's a lot more than fast" said Dick dusting himself off. "So what are you're powers?"

"This" said Kyle raising his fist. "The ring gives me power."

"You mean like a Green Lantern?" asked Dave as he remembered his dad's friends in the Green Lantern Corps. "Aren't you a little young to be a Green Lantern?"

"Apparently not" remarked Kyle. "I had a...connection to someone in the Corps." he added without revealing too much.

"So who are you?" asked Dave.

"The Green Lantern" he answered with a smirk. Dave also grinned, he could just use his X-ray vision to see under this man's hood, but he would respect his privacy for now.

"Alright GL, I guess I'll be seeing you at the next crime scene" said Dave shaking his hand.

"Yea, and you might want to think of a costume" commented Kyle as a green glow covered him and he took off into the sky.

"Am I being replaced?" asked Dick as they headed back to town.

"What?" said Dave surprised at his question. "Robin, will never be replaced."

"I mean you two will be working the same area and you both have powers. I just feel like I'll be hung out to dry."

"Dick you're my best friend, you won't be replaced, stop acting like a baby" said Dave as they walked the rest of the way.

* * *

"So he calls himself the Green Lantern?" asked Sam for clarification.

"Yea, you know like the Justice League Green Lantern, except he's exclusive to Smallville" informed Nick with a smile. "I can't believe we have a Green Lantern in Smallville. He could be the next legendary hero!"

"Technically he's like a Green Lantern in training" said Dave.

"Well either way this is great news!" said an ecstatic Sam. "This is Daily Newspaper headline, maybe I should charge a fee."

"Maybe it's good you're publishing on a small town paper. I mean if we published it in the Daily Planet we might have even more villians then we already have and with a bigger agenda then robbing the local bank" stated Dave and Nick agreed as the bell rang.

"Time for Algebra" said Sam with a smirk. "We have a test today."

"Dammit" cursed Dave as Nick and Sam laughed.

* * *

"So how do you think you did?" asked Nick as they exited their math class.

"Actually pretty good" said Dave proudly. "But it wouldn't hurt to take Sam up on those tutoring lessons" he added.

"Hey Kyle, a group of us are going down to the field to play a game against the freshmen" said Nick to their friend as he passed by.

"Um, actually I gotta meet someone" said Kyle looking away.

"Oh, who?" asked Nick curiously.

"I'm meeting Colleen, we're going to head to Metropolis" said Kyle, "but I'll take you up on the offer later."

"Fine, be that way" said Nick pretending to be offended. "Let's head down to the field, Dave." Dave felt somewhat jealous and angry towards Kyle. They had hit it off well but things were starting to go south.

"Dude, aren't you worn out?" asked a sweaty Nick as they headed off the field. The football game had just ended and Dave had thrown the last minute touchdown for the week.

"Yea, but all I did was throw the ball, I'm not going to be that tired" said Dave making a good cover up for his seemingly infinite stamina.

"I still will never get why you didn't join football" Nick said.

"It wasn't my choice" said Dave throwing Nick a Gatorade.

"Yea, I know your dad won't let you, blah, blah" said Nick waving a hand around. "So are you up for a game tomorrow?"

"Actually I think I have to help out at the farm" lied Dave. "Kyle should be available to play, though."

"Really? That should make you wanna play more, so you can tackle the hell out of him" Nick said.

Dave laughed, "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because he stole, your-whatever you and Colleen were" said Nick.

"Exactly, we weren't anything, so It doesn't bother me" lied Dave. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." With that Dave headed down the road until he was out of eyesight and zoomed towards the Kent Farm. When Dave arrived he headed to his clothes drawer and looked for something specific.

"I'm the son of superman, I've got to have it somewhere-Aha!" said Dave triumphantly. He pulled out a blue hoody. On the hoody was the famed 'S' of Superman. Dave had thought about what Green Lantern had said and figured he was right. Dave had no plans to run around in tights, or any costume for that matter, but if he was going to save a robber or be in a situation where the public could see, he need a cover.

Dave prepared to put away until it was needed when suddenly his hearing picked up something. It was hard to tell exactly what it was but someone was destroying the city. Dave quickly grabbed his hoody and a pair of shades. Putting them on as cover he zoomed off towards Metropolis.

Dave arrived at the scene, but quickly had to dodge a car that came flying towards him. Before he could see the attacker another car was launched but towards civilians. Dave went to react but he noticed the car had stopped. Looking up Dave saw a green arm holding the car, and the young Green Lantern floating in the sky.

"I thought you wouldn't show" joked Dave.

"You know you wouldn't be able to do this without me" said GL as they looked towards the attacker. From what Dave observed the man looked like an extreme body builder on steroids. His arms had more muscle than Dave had in his whole body.

"This should be fun" said Dave as he zoomed forward. Throwing a hard punch to the stomach Dave felt like he hit a steel wall, except the steel wall would break but this guy stood tall. Looking down at what had hit him, the man lifted his left hand before swatting Dave away like a fly.

Kyle flew in strong. He shot short, quick blast from his ring that seemed to stun the man. Kyle released a strong blast from his ring but the man just put his arm up and blocked the blast. He slowly advanced on a shocked Kyle, while pushing the blast back. Finally he reached the young Lantern and grabbed him by the neck.

"Ha, ha, ha" he laughed menacingly. This man seemed to have know objective but to destroy everything in his path. The man began to squeeze but suddenly yelled out in agony as Dave burned his arm with heat vision. Dave watched as the being's arm began to heal from the burn.

"Is he even human?" Dave asked to no one in particular. He didn't have time to wait for an answer as the being charged towards him in anger. Dave planted his feet into the ground preparing for the impact. Kyle put up a wall to stop him but he simply plowed through it. Dave lifted his right fist and landed it on the forehead of the beast before it could reach him. As if time had slowed down Dave noticed a symbol on the figure's forehead. Before he could observe more the beast was sent flying backwards. Dave knew had seen the book somewhere, and then it hit him. He had seen it in one of his father's books. It was the symbol of Apocalypse, and things just became more serious. Dave watched as the Green Lantern engaged the being in battle. Kyle was playing it smart, shooting the beast then flying up to evade the punches. Dave however was trying to piece things together. He hadn't faced something from Apocalypse since his visit to Gotham. Did this mean Darkseid really was coming back?

Kyle slamming into a building brought Dave back to reality. He noticed the creature was once again stalking the Green Lantern for the kill. Dave kicked into second gear as he zoomed over to the creature who like everything else around Dave was moving in slow motion. Dave grabbed him and tossed him into the air as time resumed. Dave unleashed his strongest heat beam and connected dead on. The creature was resilient as he fought the blast. Soon a green beam joined the red on as Kyle aimed his ring at the creature. Their combine efforts seemed to be pushing him back when suddenly a hole opened up in the sky and the beast was gone.

"That was-odd" said Kyle in his disguise.

"He was from Apocalypse" said Dave grimly and Kyle gave him a strange look.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"The symbol on his head, I'm familiar with it. It's the symbol of Apocalypse" Dave informed as a crowd formed around the heroes. "Maybe we should get out of here."

"Yea-Excuse, young man. How do you explain those amazing powers you just displayed?" asked an all to familiar voice to Dave. He knew his mother would be able to see right through his disguise.

"Sorry no questions" said Dave not turning around. Kyle formed a green bubble around Dave as they flew into the air and back towards Smallville.

* * *

"I see you took my advice on a costume" said Kyle smirking as he landed on top of the watertower.

"Well seeing as the media may be involved at times, I thought it'd be a good choice" replied Dave. "We make a good team you know."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere so I guess we'll be working together more often" said GL.

"I guess so" said Dave. "I'll catch you at the next crime scene." With that Kyle flew off and Dave zoomed back to the farm.

When he advanced towards the front door he heard the t.v. on the news.

"..._Whether_ _this city has seen the last of 'Superboy' is yet to be determined. This is Lois Lane reporting from downtown Metropolis..." _

Crap I made the news' thought Dave as he pushed open the door to see his dad sitting on the couch.

"OH look Superboy is home" he said sarcastically.

"Hey dad" said Dave casually.

"You know Dave, when your mother and I sent you here it wasn't so you could go off to Metropolis and be a hero" scolded Clark.

"I know Dad, but what do you want me to do? Sit around? You of all people should know Smallville is not a town where you can just sit around and ignore all the strange things" argued Dave.

"I know, I know" said Clark. "Who was this Green Lantern guy that was with you?"

"I'm not sure, he has the Lantern ring but he's my age" said Dave. "I haven't figured out his identity yet."

"Well try to, even if he is a Lantern, you never know" warned Clark before adding. "So Superboy?"

"I didn't say anything. Mom must have used her creative side for that one" joked Dave.

"You know she's gonna be upset" said Clark. "But I think it might have more to do with ignoring her for an interview than saving people in Metropolis."

Dave laughed at this. He could see his mom punishing him for that. Then Dave thought of consulting his dad on the Apocalypse sign but decided against it. He had handled things so far, and he would continue to just fine.

"Well I'm going to head off to bed" said Dave headed up the stairs. "Catch you later dad."

* * *

So Superboy and the Green Lantern make a great team while David Kent and Kyle Jordan have some unsettled issues. Will this effect their teamwork when Dave discovers the truth, and what will happen between the Dave/Collee/Kyle triangle?

**A/N**:Alright so another chapter done. I didn't really go into the personal development of Kyle but more into his second personality the Green Lantern. I hope to have a part of the next chapter dedicated to his past! Don't forget to review!


	12. Remembrance

Kyle landed on his front porch. It had only been a few weeks since he had arrived in Smallville and begun his double life. He was still considering whether or not to tell Dave about his secret. As of now Dave and him weren't on great terms, but Dave or media named Superboy, and young Green Lantern were best friends. Then there was Colleen, and that was something else. Sure Kyle had feelings for her but when he asked why her and Dave never dated, she always said something about secrets, and since Kyle himself had one it was awkward.

A Year ago Kyle would've never thought this is were he'd be. A year ago his father was still here and life was good. Back then he was naive, and never suspected anything, but now things made sense..

"_Dad, you always gotta leave on short notice" said Kyle as they sat in their living room._

"_Well when you serve the nation, it's your job" replied Hal. Little did Kyle know he meant serving the nation on a whole different level. "So son, what do you think of the Justice League so far?" asked Hal interested in his son's opinion._

"_I think they're getting ragged on too much right now" replied Kyle. "I mean they protect us better than any government, I wish I had a power to be in the League." That statement had a lot of irony now._

Kyle snapped out of his flashback as the news reported on a robbery in downtown Metropolis. Lifting his ring fist, it was time to go back into action. Kyle would never forget the time he saw the Green Lantern in action. Little did he know it was his own father.

_Kyle walked down the boardwalk on Coast City kicking a soccer ball along. Suddenly an explosion occurred on the side of a local hotel. People began to run in shock and fear. Kyle stood in shock and looked for the cause. Soon he found a laughing Sinestro, floating in the air with his golden glow._

"_This just proves the feebleness of man kind. One attack from the big bad Sinestro and everyone goes running and screaming" said Sinestro as he observed the fleeing citizens. Then he looked at Kyle and noticed him not running. "Looks like we have a brave one." He started moving towards Kyle when suddenly he was blasted from the side._

_Kyle continued to watch as he saw the Green Lantern blast Sinestro into a building. They exchanged a few words before Sinestro fired his ring and GL had to put up a shield. They continued to battle in the air, blasting each other and even getting in a few punches when close enough. Kyle stood in awe of the hero who had saved him. _

_Finally the Green Lantern had subdued Sinestro and handed him over to the special police force. After talking with authorities he took off. Then it seemed as if he looked directly at Kyle and saluted the people before he flew off..._

Kyle arrived downtown and quickly subdued the average bank robber. It felt good to take down your run of the mill criminal instead of facing a super villian every other week and a meteor freak every day. Kyle was surprised he hadn't seen Dave at the scene. Kyle was actually happy to have someone else in the little town to help him out. Though he didn't really confide in Dave he felt they had a strong trust. But that trust was with the Green Lantern, Kyle and Dave weren't exactly best friends, especially since Colleen started talking to him. He didn't start talking to her, in fact it was the opposite.

As Kyle flew over the city, he saw a dad and his son and Kyle was reminded of when his dad had to leave...

"_So why do you have to leave again?" asked Kyle as he through his dad's suitcase into the trunk of the car._

"_The air force is sending me on a mission in Europe" replied Hal. His wife knew the real reason but for now it was best Kyle did not. _

"_Don't they have other pilots?" said Kyle. Like any child would be he wasn't happy that his dad had to leave on such sort notice._

"_Haha, yes son, but they requested me specifically" replied Hal. He noticed his son's expression hadn't changed at all. "One day you'll understand, and hey maybe you'll discover something while I'm gone" said Hal with a smile._

"_If you say so" said Kyle as he threw the last bag in and they went inside for one last goodbye._

It wasn't until after his father had gone that Kyle learned his father had been summoned by the Lantern Corps to Oa. His date of return was indefinite as far as Kyle knew. Since his dad had left John Stewart had filled the role of Green Lantern of Earth, but once Kyle was old enough he planned on taking that role on.

Kyle touched down at his house once again. He needed some rest and hopefully he could get some before the next bad guy decided to commit a crime...

* * *

**Gotham City...**

"So did you find out the identity of the Lantern yet?" asked Dick as they walked the streets of Gotham.

"No, he hasn't told me yet" replied Dave.

"Dude just use the x-ray vision!" cried Dick in frustration.

"If he wanted me to know he would tell me. Don't you remember what happen when my dad did that to Batman?" asked Dave trying to trigger Dick's memory.

"Yea, Batman went and found out Superman's identity, but he already knows who you are. Plus look how that ended up, Batman & Superman one of the worlds best superhero teams" said Dick.

"I guess you're right" Dave said in thought. "I'll ask him, if not then I'll just have a look."

"Speaking of having a look, look over there" said Dick nodding to a girl standing by a store display window. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

"I don't think so" said Dave as he tried to keep walking but Dick pulled him back. Which was a struggle since Dave was super strong.

"Look, your thing with Colleen is over. She's moving on and now its time for you to do the same" urged Dick. The words stung slightly, but it was true. Dave was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize Dick was pushing him towards the girl until he was right in front of her. "Good luck" said Dick as he disappeared.

"Um, Hey" said Dave unsure about how to approach the stranger. She turned around and was amazingly beautiful.

"Hi" she replied looking at Dave and smiling. She was obviously had a friendly personality.

"I'm David Kent, nice to meet you" said Dave extending his hand.

"Hi, David, I'm Heidi Klum" she said extending her arm. Dave reached for her hand to shake it when he saw a green blast coming with his peripheral vision. He grabbed Heidi out the way of the blast, while shielding her from most of the impact. Dave looked up from his position to see a man in a trench coat standing with glowing green hands. Dave was slightly reminded of Starfire but shook it off. He looked at Heidi and noticed her passed out. 'That's convenient' thought Dave standing up.

"What do you want?" demanded Dave.

"It was funny, when I discovered these powers" said the man ignoring Dave's question. "I was in Rome when an alien girl showed up to defeat some villain. Next thing I know I can display the same powers she can. Flight, and shooting these green blast."

"Starfire" mumbled Dave. "So what do you want?"

"Well at first it was to cause chaos, but know I'm thinking of Ruling the World, or at least a country" he said. "Just call me Duplicat."

"Talk about thinking big, but I can't let you do that" Dave said. In a flash Dave zoomed up to Duplicat and delivered a punch to the chest that sent him into a wall. Dave was amazed as the villain got up from the rubble without a scratch.

"I guess I have whatever you have" he said with an evil grin.

"Not good" mumbled Dave but suddenly he was hit with a powerful amount of heat vision and flew backwards.

"Wow, you're just full of surprises aren't you?" he said. He zoomed over to Dave and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. He launched Dave into the sky and followed up with a round of energy blast while Dave was still air born. One thing was for sure, this wasn't just another stupid guy with powers. He knew how to use them to their potential.

Dave was able to gather himself together and landed on his feet while cracking the ground. Dave didn't have to move because soon Duplicat was upon him. The enemy threw a punch but Dave successful blocked it. He began to punch Duplicat in the stomach with his right hand, before delivering a blow to the face, and knocking him back.Dave went over and this time Dave picked him up, however Duplicat was ready and when Dave grabbed him he hit Dave with a strong blast of energy. Dave flew back into a wall and was covered in rubble.

Duplicate advanced on him, when he suddenly began to feel weak. He looked around and saw Robin holding Kryptonite.

"You may have his powers but you also have his weakness" said Robin advancing on the weakening Duplicat. Duplicat's hands began to glow as he blasted Robin back with his other power.

"That's the benefit of two powers" he said as he looked at the fallen hero. This was enough time for Dave to recover though. Dave walked up behind Duplicat and grabbed him tightly. Getting low to the ground Dave used all his power to jump into the air as high as he could.

"Let's see you survive this" said Dave as they jumped through the clouds. Soon gravity began to take hold and they began their descent that was rapidly increasing. Soon the street became visible and they slammed into the ground with Duplicate hitting it first. Dave stood up and watched as Robin took his pulse.

"He's alive, just unconscious" Robin as he grabbed the kryptonite and placed it on his chest. "This should keep him from using his powers gained from you."

After the special police squad came and carted Duplicat away, Dave remembered Heidi. Looking around he noticed her leaving an ambulance.

"Hey" he said walking towards her. "You okay?"

"Yea, just a few scrapes" she replied. "So are you from around here?"

"Actually I'm from Metropolis but I'm living in Smallville" Dave replied.

"Really? I'm from Metropolis too. I'm just here on a report I'm doing on Batman" she said. Dave smiled it may just be strange coincedences but this looked promising. After exchanging numbers they said their goodbyes.

"Told you so" said a now changed Dick as they headed for Wayne Manor.

* * *

Another victory under Dave's belt. Kyle remising about the good times, and thinking about revealing his secret or will Dave just have a look for himself. A new relationship is brewing but what will the outcome be?

A/N: Alright so this chapter was just a break point because I think its time for a drastic plot twist or major event that will change everything; dun, dun, dun. Haha yea I had to add Heidi Klum, it was just something that came to me, but she is not a supermodel in the story.


	13. Interlude

"I envy you" said Sam. Dave had told her his story about him and Dick being "bystanders" while Robin and his partner took on the villain. "I mean how are you always getting the live scoop?"

With all of Sam's intelligence Dave could never understand how she couldn't put two and two together and realize that he was the mysterious hero. "I wouldn't exactly get jealous. It can get pretty dangerous sometimes" he said.

"Well what kind of reporter would I be if I didn't have a sense of adventure" said Sam with a grin. "Plus I doesn't scare you away."

"That's cause I'm a man" said Dave as he flexed causing Sam to laugh. "Hey do you know where Nick is?"

"No, I haven't seen him all day actually" replied Sam shrugging her shoulders. "And why should I be the one to keep tabs on him?"

"'Cause you're like his best friend" said Dave.

"Yea but he disappears randomly" Sam said. "And aren't you his friend to?" Then a look crossed Sam's face like she put two and two together. "Hey do you think Nick could be this new hero?"

"The Lantern?"

"No, the one that has the powers of Superman. I mean we met Nick around the same time that guy arrived and started saving the city" she said. Dave sighed. Sam put two and two together and got five. Then Dave noticed Kyle walking down the hall and clenched his fist.

"Hey Kyle" greeted Sam cheerfully.

"Hi Sam, actually I was hoping I could talk to Dave...alone" he added. Sam sensed the tension between the two teenage males and made a plan to meet after school before leaving for class.

"Alright so what's up" asked Dave. He decided he could at least here what Kyle had to say. It's not like everything was his fault.

"Listen I thought we hit it off pretty good as friends but look at us now" said Kyle. "I mean, I thought we could at least be friends but a guess a girl came between that."

"Did you figure that all out by yourself" said Dave. However after saying it Dave felt like an ass for being that way. He knew Kyle was really trying to set things straight but he decided to not listen. "Sorry, I know it's not your fault. It's just I saw you and Colleen together, and you were my friend. It just didn't sit well."

"Well if it makes you feel any better she came onto me first" said Kyle. Dave gave him a serious look before breaking into a smile. "Plus I heard you got yourself a little something, what's the deal?"

"I'll let you know when I do. It's nothing serious yet" replied Dave. "Now let's got to class before you make me late for class."

"Glad we settled things" said Kyle punched Dave in the arm playfully.

"Yea, now I don't have to beat you up?" joked Dave as he pushed Kyle harder than he meant to and Kyle flew into a locker. "My bad." Kyle and Dave both continued laughing as they headed down the hallway to their class.

'_At least I've resolved things. Now, how do I reveal my secret?' _thought Kyle.

* * *

Dave sat in his chemistry class bored as ever. Learning some of the chemical equations could be confusing. It was always bad though, mixing chemicals was fun and then there were the professors lectures and he was currently on one of his lectures. Suddenly Dave heard a familiar ringing sound in his ears. Asking to be excused Dave headed down the halls as one word repeated itself.

_Caves._

After checking to see if anyone was walking in the halls, beside himself, Dave zoomed off to the caves where he encountered his future self.

Once Dave arrived in the old caves the ringing subsided. Dave searched for any type of symbol or sign when a kryptonian symbol began to glow. Dave approached the illuminated symbol with some caution before placing the palm of his hand against it.

A golden flash blinded Dave, and then there was darkness. Dave opened his eyes to see a blue energy stream surrounding him.

"My grandson" came a voice from the darkness.

"Jor-El" said Dave. He had some knowledge about his kryptonian grandfather, even if it wasn't much.

"Time is running short" spoke Jor-El, "the army of Apocalypse is coming."

"Darkseid?" asked Dave.

"Yes, he is returning, however he is now more powerful than ever. Darkseid is ready for your father, therefore you must fight alongside him."

"How? I barely no anything about his first invasion" argued Dave.

"This is where I can assist you" said Jor-El. There was another flash and information, and images began circulating around the stream. "With this knowledge of Apocalypse, and its leader, you along with Kal-El can destroy this threat to humanity."

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Dave arrived at the farm early the next morning. He didn't think learning all that information would take so long. He closed the door quietly and his father shot up from the couch.

"You're a light sleeper" said Dave.

"Super-hearing remember?" said Clark before giving Dave a stern look. "Where have you been?"

"Well, it's a long story so..." Dave went on to explain the second coming of Darkseid and everything he had learned in the caves.

"If Darkseid is coming I can take him on my own" said Clark.

"What! Didn't you just hear me? He had a way to defeat you, that's why we need to work together" protested Dave.

"If he has something to beat me, what do you think he'll do to you?" said Clark raising his voice.

"That's exactly why we have to take him down together, he can't defend against both of us-"

"The final answer is NO" Clark said firmly.

"I'm not going to let innocent people get hurt because you want to work alone" shouted Dave. "If you face Darkseid and he defeats you, he'll come after the rest of Earth and I'll have to face him eventually. Sure the Justice League is good but last time he was here, they were no match."

"Darkseid is a kind of evil you've never faced. I don't want you to face what I had to in his hands: said Clark.

"I know you want to protect me but I'll be taking your place eventually!" said Dave and with that he slammed the door on his way out. Clark thought about calling him back but let him go.

Dave thought he was becoming more like his father over the past few weeks but now he realized their resolves were completely different. David didn't know where he was running to, but he knew why. When he finally stopped he was in front of Heidi's house.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked opening the door to let him in.

"Nothing, just needed to blow some steam off" replied Dave. He hadn't told Heidi about his secret yet, but he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Heidi could see the stress in his eyes. "What happen?" Before Dave could answer his cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"_Dave I can't believe you're not here" _came Sam's voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"_There's a new meteor freak in town fighting the young GL in Smallville."_

"Well get it on tape or something" said Dave. "I'm on my way" with that he hung up the phone. "There's an attack in Smallville" he told Heidi.

"Do you need a ride?" '_It would look less suspicious' thought Dave._

"Sure, let's go."

When Dave arrived at the scene Green Lantern was putting the finishing touches on the meteor freak.

"Dave I can't believe you missed this one" said Sam noticing Dave's arrival. "The Green Lantern was all over the place, and I never knew he could do so much with that ring!"

"I didn't know you were such a fan" said Dave with a grin.

"I'm not" she said blushing slightly. "Hey where's Kyle? He was just here."

"I'm right here" said Kyle from behind Dave.

"Well if all the actions over, I'll be heading home" said Dave as he turned to leave.

"Don't forget to be at the torch early so you can hand out papers!" shouted Chloe.

"Alright!" replied Dave.

* * *

**At the Kent Farm.**

Dave sat in the barn loft thinking about everything that happen today. He looked up when he heard footsteps on the floor below.

"Hey Kyle, what are you doing here?" asked Dave as Kyle walked up the stairs.

"Listen there's something I need to tell you" Kyle spoke.

"I thought we already hashed everything out. We're cool" said Dave patting him on the back.

"No, this is something way bigger" said Kyle as he lifted his right hand. Dave noticed a green ring that Kyle never had on before. The ring began to and the Lantern symbol appeared. Dave's eyes went wide in realization. "Told you it was big."

Kyle has revealed his secret to Dave, how will both teens hide each others secrets from their friends? Darkseid's invasion grows closer each day and the two heroes who can save us are at odds. Could this be the beginning of a rift that existed between Dave and Clark in the future and lead to war?

* * *

**A/N:** Alright so this chapter was exactly what it said, an interlude. Sorry if there wasn't enough action for you but I'm trying to build up for the next few chapters. I thought it was funny how Dave says Sam Is clueless for not figuring out his secret when he couldn't figure out Kyle's. Any way feedback is always welcome. 


	14. Invader

A/N: Sorry for taking so long but school has been a biotch. Anyway I hope you all had good holidays cause I did.

* * *

Dave sat in the barn loft trying to figure out his algebra homework. He threw his pencil down in frustration.' Where was Sam when you need her?' he thought. As Dave sat there he began to remember the past events. Even though it had already been a few weeks since Kyle revealed his secret. It still seemed like it was yesterday…

_**Flashback**_

Dave stood in shock as Kyle's Lantern ring emitted a green glow.

"Didn't see that coming" said Dave. Kyle grinned at his reaction. "So all this time you've known my secret?"

"Yea ever since that day" said Kyle, Dave gave him a strange look. "Don't worry, I haven't told anyone and I'm hoping you can do the same for me."

"No problem man" Dave replied offering a hand shake.

"Sounds like a new partnership" Kyle said taking his hand.

"Man all the people I'm meeting with powers; we should start a team" Dave thought out loud. So far he had a four person team; Robin, Green Lantern, Starfire; and himself.

"Well I'll see you at school, unless a crime happens before then" said Kyle as a green aura covered him.

"Alright, man, I'll see you later." With that Kyle took off into the sky, leaving Dave in awe. 'Wait till I tell Robin.'

_**End Flashback**_

Since that day there hasn't been many times for them to team up. The freaks and villains had been lying low and now it had Dave wondering. Even when He and Kyle would do a casual patrol the best thing they could find was a stolen car or stolen purse.

"Knock, Knock" came a female voice from the steps. Dave looked up to see Heidi walking towards him.

"Hey" Dave said somewhat gloomy.

"Have you and your father made-up yet?" she asked sitting next to him. Dave didn't answer but looked away. Since their disagreement, the only connection he had with his parents was with his mother. Superman hadn't made any attempts to reconcile either though, so as far as Dave was concerned they weren't talking.

"No, I don't see one in the near future" Dave replied grimly.

"Was it really that bad?" Heidi questioned; of course she didn't know the real reason for the fight.

"Let's just be happy it didn't come to blows" said Dave. "But enough of that, you wouldn't happen to be any good at algebra would you?"

"You really should do your own homework" she laughed. Dave began to laugh, when he looked out the barn window.

"What is that?" In the distance appeared an object that looked like a star or meteor but was flying straight towards the Kent Farm. Dave barely had time to react but it was too late. The meteor slammed into the field, creating a huge after shock. Dave supported Heidi because he had no problem standing.

"Stay here" said Dave. He didn't know what was out there and he didn't need to risk any lives.

Dave approached the field to have his vision clouded by smoke. Before he could see what had crashed a blur flew into the sky far beyond eye sight. "What was that?" Suddenly he remembered Heidi and ran back to the barn.

The figure flew high into the atmosphere past the clouds. Finally he came to a stop, and looked down. His face was barely visible but his green eyes could be seen. As he watched the Earth beneath him, data streamed in front of his eyes as if he was absorbing information. Then as if someone had said something he stopped and nodded his head.

"It will be done" with that he zoomed back to the Earth.

* * *

"So this 'thing' just flew off?" asked Dick as he and Dave played soccer.

"Yea, I couldn't even get a good look and there was no clue as to what it was" Dave replied as he kicked the ball.

"That's weird; you think its some sort of alien being?" asked Dick as he walked into the goal so Dave could shoot.

"I wouldn't be that surprised. Especially after half the things we've seen" joked Dave as he backed up for a kick. He ran forward and ripped the ball with all his strength. Dick dived out of the way as the ball tore through the net and into the sky.

"Whoa" said Dick looking at the hole. "What are you trying to do to me?!"

Dave laughed at his friend's expression. "I'd like to see David Beckham do that!"

"I'll go get the football," said Dick heading for the house. "Show-off." Dave laughed as his friend hurried off towards the house to retrieve the football.

Dave looked into the sky while he waited for Dick to come back. He thought about what he had seen, or had not seen. Whatever it was it wasn't human that was for sure, and it left in a hurry.

"I don't know where you're from but when I see a soccer ball flying at me out of nowhere at over 100 miles per hour, it's not normal" said a voice from behind Dave. Dave turned and saw Kyle with the soccer ball.

"Ha, ha, yea I got a little out of hand, but it's all good" chuckled Dave. "Anything new in town?"

"Same it's been for the past few weeks" Kyle replied dully.

"Not after what I tell you" said Dave with a grin. Dave proceeded to tell him the little amount of information that he could. By the time he had finished Dick had returned.

"Ah; telling him about alien encounter?" asked Dick throwing a football up and catching it. Kyle looked confused and Dave remembered he didn't know who Dick was.

"This is Dick Grayson, my best friend and partner" Dave introduced.

"Partner?" asked Kyle getting even more confused.

"Dick Grayson a.k.a. Robin" explained Dick. "Now I have an idea of how Dave looked when you told him about being the Green Lantern."

Kyle shook off his initial shock to continue the conversation that was going on earlier. "So we finally have a new villain?"

"We don't know what he is yet but most likely yea" said Dave nodding his head.

"Alright well I'm going to take a patrol of the skies" said Kyle as a green aura covered him and he was in his uniform.

"You really should learn to fly" commented Dick as Kyle flew off.

"Shut up" said Dave with a laugh.

"I mean seriously, I have an excuse, what's yours?" asked Dick trying to be serious.

"Just throw the ball" replied Dave. He himself had been wondering why he had yet to learn how to fly. I guess his dad constantly telling him to be patient clashed with the naturally impatience he inherited from his mother.

Kyle flew threw the clouds quickly. If there was a new alien threat, it could be serious. Not only as a hero but as a Green Lantern he had a duty to the Earth and it's people. As he looked down he saw he was passing over the Rocky Mountains, hopefully he was on the right trail…..

The strange visitor flew through the skies at high speed when he suddenly stopped. He unexpectedly dove straight for the ground, creating a meteor like hole. He climed out of the deep hole with a black rock in hand.

Phase one of his masters plan was complete.

"_In order to take out Superman, we must bring out his inner evil" his master had told him. "The only way for this to happen is for himself to destroy him." _

"_And if any outside resistance?"_

"_Deal with anyone who tries to interfere personally."_

"_Yes Master"_

With the rock in hand he took of to the skies again. As he flew, he noticed a glowing figure ahead of him. As he flew closer he saw a it was a man that was glowing green. Who ever this was he was considered a threat. Electrical energy surged through his hands as he charged up and fired directly at the enemy.

Kyle flew around, looking for the enemy. He heard a static noise and turned around to be blasted by an electrical blast.

He barely stopped himself from falling as he looked for the attacker. He found him in the form of a strange creature floating in the sky. "Guess we found our invader."

* * *

So crime rates are at an all time low but Dave, Robin, and Kyle have bigger problems. How will Kyle far against this new enemy, and who is he working for? 


	15. Invader pt 2

The young Lantern flew high to avoid another shocking blast. This guy was persistent, and Kyle didn't have a chance to call for back-up. As he looked down he saw another sparkling blast coming towards him. Kyle quickly used his ring to create a shield that took the brunt of the blast. '_Time to take an offensive stand'_

Kyle flew downward to match the invader. Without pausing he pulled back his fist, creating a large green fist and swung it hard. On contact the enemy flew back a few feet before stopping himself.

"So not all humans are feeble and weak" he spoke as if amused. He fired small, multiple blast of energy towards Kyle, in an attempt to stun him. However, the young Lantern was ready and countered them with his own blast. "The power comes from his ring, interesting indeed." Tucking the rock into his suit he flew forward, ready to have a close combat fight.

Kyle quickly created a hand shield as the invader swung his fist at him. After the second strike Kyle noticed a crack in the shield. _'Not good'. _With one final swing the shield shattered and Kyle flew backwards. This stranger showed no mercy, though. He quickly followed Kyle and began to assault him as the Lantern was still feeling the after affects of the explosion. After a punch to the gut Kyle bent over and spit up some blood.

"This is the end for you human" spoke the invader as he began to draw in electricity. As the blast sparking in front of Kyle's eyes, he was incapable of moving. Finally the blast was unleashed and everything turned to white.

The invader watched as the young hero fell to the ground. "That is what happens to those who oppose the will of Apocalypse." With that he flew off at high speed to find Superman.

* * *

"Have you heard from Kyle?" asked Dick as he hopped off his bike. He had just finished riding through Gotham, looking for any signs that something was out of place.

"No, maybe he headed home without telling us" suggested Dave. Like Dick he had been searching for the outsider but had run through Smallville and Metropolis.

"Speaking of heading home soon too, then" said Dick. "I'll meet with you tomorrow, we can search again."

"Sounds good" said Dave as he walked back towards the house.

As Dick walked away something in his pocket began to beep. "I forgot about this" he mumbled. During their search he set up beacons, which would alert him of any abnormal events. Right now something was flying in at light breaking speeds. "What the hell?"

* * *

As the alien flew through the countryside he saw a boy walking towards a house. His vision focused in on the boy and he looked exactly like his target. "Changing your clothes does not hide your identity, Superman."

* * *

"What ever it is it's zeroing in fast!" said Dick as he watched the blinking icon. He quickly turned to see Dave hadn't entered the house yet. "Dave! We got a problem!"

Dave heard Dick yell and turned to see what he was talking about. As he turned a figure landed in front of him. Dave was unable to move from pure shock.

"Hello Kal-El" said the invader as he pulled out the black kryptonite and slammed it into Dave's chest.

Dave didn't know what was going on but all he remembered was getting hit in the chest with a black rock, then an explosion.

Dick ran over to the site of the blast. From his spot, he witnessed the invader land, take off, than explosion. "Dave! Answer me man!" He looked a while longer when he heard someone coughing.

"O-over here" said Dave as he cleared his lungs. What ever happen it sure packed a punch. "Whatever attacked me thought I was my dad."

"Well what'd he do?" asked Dick confused. Dave looked fine.

"I'm not sure. I feel fine" said Dave rotating his arms. Dick gave him a confused look. 'Why would he attack; yet not attack?'

"Alright, just be more aware man" warned Dick.

"I will, and at least now we know who he's after" said Dave as he said his goodbyes to his friend and heading inside.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Dave flew through the skies at top speed; or the darker side of Dave did.

"It feels good to be free!" he said as he flew.

As he flew he noticed a familiar figure flying his way. "This should be fun" he said as they approached each other.

"Dave!" said Kyle quickly then he realized something different. "You're flying?"

"Yea, something I learned while you were gone" said Dark Dave, playing his role perfectly.

"Tell me the details later, right now we have a big problem" Kyle said, the urgency becoming obvious in his voice.

"I know you're getting on my nerves" Dave said, his expression turning darker.

"What?" asked Kyle looking at him confused. Instead of a reply he got a hand at his throat.

"I'm done with being the hero" said Dave through gritted teeth. "I think it's time I inherited the darker side of my heritage."

Dave squeezed tighter and could see Kyle was gasping for air. "This just isn't your day huh? But what do you say we keep this between me and you." With that Kyle passed out and Dark Dave through him back to the Earth a few thousand feet below.

"He always got on my nerve anyway," with that Dave flew off leaving the young hero's fate to be determined.

"I do believe thanks are in order to he who freed me" Dave said as a smirk crossed his face. He continued to fly through the atmosphere until he saw a glowing kryptonian symbol in the ground. As he started to descend he saw a figure in the darkness.

"Now what could you mean by 'judgement'?" he asked referring to the symbol.

"The judgment of man has come, and you shall help us destroy our roadblock" said the invader.

"Am I now? Well I think I should tell you that you got the wrong guy" said Dave as he began to walk around the off-worlder. "You see I am not Superman, I am his son."

The invader's eyes went wide but a grin soon formed on his mouth. "This is equally as rewarding, for now we can eliminate Superman without him suspecting it."

"That's where you are wrong. You see what makes you think I am going to help you?" asked Dave. _If_ he was going to help the enemy, he needed a benefit.

The alien grew close to Dark Dave before speaking. "You are not calling the shots here; you can survive or be spared with the rest of your pathetic friends."

Dave's expression changed from carefree to anger in seconds. He reached out and grabbed the alien by the neck much like he did with Kyle, except this time he was looking to kill.

"You did hear the part about me being the son of superman right? Meaning I could crush you in seconds" Dave said threatening you.

"A-a fa-ate worse t-than Dark-seid w-ill be-fall you" he gasped.

"Well I hope it fares better than you" said Dave as he pulled back his fist and connected with the now dead invader. "Now who will stop me?"

* * *

So the Darker side of Dave seems to have no mercy for those who challenge him. Will Dave be able to stop him? And what about the fate of our young Green Lantern?

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is short but I really want to build up a huge fight that I have planed so stay tuned. 


	16. Invader pt 3

A/N: Alright here is the final chapter in the Invader triology. I just want to say even thought it may seem Dark Dave is like Dave on red K, he is much darker and deadlier than Dave on Red K could ever be. Anyway on a happy note enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The sun began to rise over the morning horizon. It was forecasted to be a sunny day with clear skies, and perfect temperature. The day was a promising one, and it promised destruction.

Dark Dave flew through the sky looking over Smallville. The city had no idea what power had been let loose. Dave landed on top of the water tower looking at his watch.

"Almost time for a new school day" he said with a grin, and he took off for Smallville High.

**Meanwhile Good Dave was walking into school…**

"Hey Dave have you seen Kyle?" asked Nick walking up to him at his locker.

"No, I haven't seen him since about noon yesterday" replied Dave. "Why?"

"Well we had a project do in science class and he never bails on this stuff" Nick answered. Dave also thought it was weird; Kyle had a perfect record and was never late.

"Hello boys" said Sam walking towards the duo. "Are you guys ready for another exciting yet stereotypically day of high school?"

"Why are you so jolly?" asked Nick, looking at her strangely.

"Yea, there haven't been any meteor freaks in weeks" said Dave assuming she didn't know about the alien invader.

"Yes, but today I begin my internship at the Daily Planet" she said with a huge smile. "It's where my mom began her career and where I'll begin mine."

"That's great" said Dave congratulating his friend as the bell rang. "Well I'm off to class."

"Alright, I gotta go see the librarian since a certain friend is absent and has half of our information" Nick said heatedly as he stormed off. Sam laughed as she watched Nick go down the hall.

Sam turned to head to her own class when she bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry-Dave?"

"You should watch where you're going Sam" said Dark Dave playing the act perfectly. Sam had a confused look on her face. He looked exactly the same but she had just seen him walk the other way.

"Uhm, I thought you had to go to class?" she asked.

"Yea, I forgot a book" Dave said with a smile. "I guess I'll be on my way." Dave continued to walk down the hall, leaving a dumbfounded Sam scratching her head.

The day continued and by the end anyone who had seen Dave was confused. One second they'd see Dave in the left wing and the next in the right wing. However Dark Dave was smart to avoid Dave whenever he saw him close. To him this was just a game; for now.

Finally the school day came to an end, and Dave decided to have some fun with an old flame. He sped over to the Talon and came to a halt just outside the door.

"Ah, I haven't been here since Kyle and Colleen got together. Well I don't have to worry about him anymore" said Dave with a devilish grin and he entered the coffee shop.

"Colleen, my favorite female" he greeted as he walked behind the counter.

"Dave" asked Colleen surprised. "It's been a while."

"Indeed it has" Dave said. Colleen looked at him curiously; the way he was talking was unusual. "How are things with Kyle?"

"Uhm-great, he usually stops by after school" she informed. She was caught off guard that Dave of all people would ask about their relationship.

"I don't think he'll be coming today" said Dave, he had a dark tone to his voice now.

"And why would that be?" asked Colleen.

"He wasn't at school today" said Dave returning to normal.

"That's not like him" said Colleen.

"Enough about Kyle let's talk about us" said Dave as he moved closer to Colleen.

"What about us?" asked Colleen unable to move away.

"What happen?" asked Dave. Something in his voice seemed sincere.

"Well for starters, you have a girlfriend now" she said sourly. "And secondly, you always had honesty problems."

"Well honestly, I couldn't want you more right now" said Dave as he captured Colleen's lips in a kiss. Colleen wanted to pull away and slap him or do anything but she couldn't find the will power to do it.

Dave pulled away with a grin before speaking. "That was fun." He turned and left a dumbfounded Colleen standing alone.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Dave came out of the building carrying a woman and handed her over to the fire fighters before zooming off. He was still in his school clothes but his hood and glasses seemed to cover his identity as he saved the people in the fire.

However he had other things on his mind. He hadn't heard a word from Kyle since he left in search of the invader. That meant he was either captured or killed and Dave hoped it was neither. Robin was unable to come today do to something at Wayne Industries so it looked like Dave was a one man rescue squad.

As he ran towards the Kent Farm to change he thought of how odd the school day had been. Everyone kept asking him about things he never said, and a few girls came up to him asking if he was serious about the prom. Someone was having fun _imitating _him, and Dave had to end this.

"Grandma, I'm home" announced Dave as he went to the stairs to change in his room.

"Oh, David your mother called, she said she wanted to discuss something" Martha said sticking her head out of the kitchen.

"Alright, but I've got some business to attend to" Dave replied as he shut his door and got changed. This is how it had been since their blow up. Lois would call to check up on Dave but Clark was unable to swallow his pride; at least that's how Dave saw it.

After getting changed Dave threw on his superman hoody just in case and zoomed off. _'I really need to think of my own name'_ thought Dave as he ran. Dave paused in the middle of the road for seemingly no reason. Something didn't seem right.

Suddenly looking up Dave saw a car flying towards him and he grabbed it just in time. "Where did that come from?"

"It looks like there's only room for one David Kent in this world" said a voice from above.

At first Dave thought it was himself from the future but then saw that he bore no scars or marks. "Who are you?"

"I'm you…well your 'better' half anyway" said Dark Dave with a grin.

"H-How?" Dave questioned confused.

"Well something to do with an alien and black kryptonite, blah, blah, blah. I really don't like to monologue so let's get right to it" said D. Dave as he flew down and slammed his foot into Dave's side and sent him flying into the field.

Dave got up slowly as he dusted himself off. Before he could move he was hit with a right hand across the face, and a knee to the jaw. The onslaught continued as the D. Dave continued to pummel Dave before he could even react. He threw left hook when Dave was able to get his right arm up to block it. Pulling his left fist back he smashed it into the face of D.Dave and sent him sliding backwards.

"So he does have some fight in him" said D. Dave wiping the slight trickle of blood from his mouth. "Come on."

Dave didn't hesitate as he sped forward faster than a bullet. He threw a punch but it was caught by D. Dave, who then threw his own punch but Dave caught it. They were struggling for dominance when Dave felt his feet leave the ground. D. Dave grinned as he now knew he had an advantage.

"Birdy didn't grow his wings yet?" he mocked. He head-butted Dave and he began to fall back when D. Dave grabbed him by the t-shirt and rose higher. "Let's see how super you really are." As he reached the clouds he began to spin around and gain momentum. Finally Dark Dave launched his other half towards the ground at record speeds.

He looked down and waited till he heard a satisfactory, 'thump'. "That's that" he said triumphantly as he descended to the crash site.

When he arrived the ground was still smoking from the impact and he waited to see the body. However the outcome was not what he expected. Through the smoke Dave emerged, his shirt completely burned off, and he was covered in dirt for the most part.

"Wow" said D. Dark clapping. "I guess I shouldn't be that surprised since you are part of me-" He never finished because a right hand came across his jaw and made him stumble backwards. Dave then stepped forward and delivered another punch to the ribs. He through a hook that D.Dave avoided but when he ducked Dave caught him with a knee to the face. The fight had turned into an all out street brawl, however every punch was like getting hit with 10 ton. Dave had not gained total control as D.Dave landed a few punches to the stomach and one to the jaw. Although Dave seemed immune to them.

Dave punched his darker self in the face however D.Dave caught his wrist and flipped him over onto his back. D.Dave then lifted his foot and with all his weight behind it he stomped Dave's ribs continuously.

"You see now matter how hard you try, you will always be weaker than me, ALWAYS!" yelled Dark Dave as he kicked Dave in the side and sent him skidding across the landscape.

Dave struggled to get to his knees when he was kicked in his already damaged ribs again. "It's time to end this" D. Dave said with glowing red eyes; ready to burn his opponent. Suddenly he was hit from the side and sent flying away from the young hero. Kyle landed his ring still raised but he was not in the best shape. D.Dave rose steadily before speaking.

"Didn't I leave you to die?" he asked.

"Next time you should make sure to finish the job" Kyle replied with a grim expression.

"I'll remember that, this time" said D.Dave as he moved forward a giant green fist came across and knocked him a few meters away.

"I don't think so" Kyle said. "Dave I called in some back-up, until then I'll handle this." D.Dave got up and before Kyle could do anything sped over to his location. He punched Kyle squarely and sent him into the air and Dark Dave perused.

"It's time to end this resistance" said D. Dave as his eyes began to glow red. Kyle raised his ring and prepared to fire.

Simultaneously they fired at each other, one lantern ring, and one heat vision. Neither side was giving way as they both held steady.

Back on the ground back-up had arrived near Dave. "Son, get up."

Dave painfully turned his head as he saw his father standing above him. "There's only one sure way to end this."

"How's that?" Dave asked getting up slowly. Superman pulled out a lead box that inside held black kryptonite.

"He was released from you by use of black kryptonite. The only way to get him back inside you is to use the same form of kryptonite" instructed Clark.

"So he is part of me" said Dave grimly.

"I know what you're thinking but as long as you continue to be true to yourself, that is not the real you" said Clark.

"But what if I'm not being true to myself?" asked Dave. He was now realizing how much he needed his father's insight and experience.

"Maybe now isn't the time to begin questioning things" said Clark looking upward. The battle was beginning to favor D. Dave as the energy was being pushed towards Kyle.

Dave's eyes grew red as he fired off some shots of heat vision. "I'm ready when you are!"

D.Dave looked from Kyle to Dave and trying to decide a better target. Finally he ended his struggle with Kyle and flew towards Dave at record speed. Dave waited for the perfect timing as he drew closer. Dave pulled out the black K rock as D. Dave was inches away. Slamming it into his chest a purple light began to surround them as Dave began to twist and turn violently. Finally there was an explosion and one Dave was left lying on the floor.

"How's it feel to be whole again?" asked Clark as Dave began to rise.

"Sore" joked Dave.

"Let's head back to the farm and get you two cleaned up" said Superman as they headed to the Kent Farm.

When they arrived Dave saw Colleen arriving outside his house and Heidi already waiting on the porch. _'What the hell did I do?'_

He was lucky however as Kyle walked over and greeted Colleen but he couldn't help notice her glance toward him. Dave walked over to Heidi and welcomed her inside as he stood to talk to his dad.

"So that was one of the toughest ordeals you'll be faced with and you handled it well" said Clark. "I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks dad, but I can't help but feel something darker is on the horizon" he said as he looked towards the darkening sky.

* * *

So a reunion of father and son and a darkness coming. Will Dave be able to handle whatever is coming for Earth?

* * *

A/N:Alright so I hope I met your hopes. I was really inspired when I wrote this and I now have a really good idea on how I'm going to end season 1. Don't forget to review. 


	17. Terra

Dave sat back in the chair he was currently occupying. After the whole, Alien scandal, then the torturous battle with himself, it was good to relax. "I will never take a time of peace for granted again" he thought out loud.

Luckily any damage caused by the fight was in a remote area, and if any questions did occur Clark under the disguise of Superman, answered them. Dave had never gotten an answer as to why Colleen was at his door that day, but then again he never bothered to ask. Whatever damage his dark half had done was best to be forgotten.

Dave was brought from his thoughts as the door bell rang. "I got it!" he called to his grandmother.

He opened the door to see the face of his friend, Dick Grayson.

"I heard I missed all the action" he complained as he walked in.

"More like all the stress" replied Dave. "I'm surprised I don't have any gray hair after that."'

"So what exactly happen?" asked Dick dropping onto the couch.

"Apparently when I was attacked, I was hit with Black Kryptonite. Black Kryptonite, sorta separates your Yin and Yang, so to speak. At least that's the short summary" explained Dave as simple as he could.

"So there was some bad ass Dave running around Smallville at the same time the good Dave was?" Dick asked for clarification.

"Yea, something like that, except this guys was almost pure evil, I was surprised he even came from me" Dave said casting his eyes downward.

"Are we gonna have on of those, 'What if I become Evil?' talks?" asked Dick raising an eyebrow.

"Ha-ha, no my dad and I covered that pretty good" Dave replied.

"So back on speaking terms; that's always good" Dick said nodding his head.

"Alright, enough about my life, why are you here?" Dave asked changing the subject.

"Well last night, bats was up till dawn down in the cave" started Dick. "I kept asking him what he was doing and finally he gave in. I can be quite persuasive."

"Or annoying" said Dave. "But anyway."

"Anyway, apparently the Wayne satellite has been picking up a lot of movement just outside of the solar system" Dick continued.

"Meteor's?" suggested Dave.

"No, to few. Plus according to Batman they show signs of life forms" Dick said looking towards Dave for his reaction.

"Soo, what does he think it is?" Dave questioned.

"That's the thing" Dick said standing up. "Nowadays we have so many alien visitors we don't know if it's good or bad."

"Just send a team out there to investigate" said Dave shrugging his shoulders. So far this had nothing to do with him.

"I see you're not catching on" Dick sighed. "Remember how we encountered random villains from a certain planet?"

"Apocalypse" Dave said in realization.

"Jeez, I thought you would got that sooner" Dick said shaking his head. "It would make sense wouldn't it?"

"It would" said Dave his expression becoming serious. "So is the Justice League going to handle it?"

"They could" said Dick a grin forming across his face. "But me and you, we have some valuable information."

"Are you thinking what I think you thinking?" Dave asked with a mischievous grin.

"Grab the green firefly, I get in contact with Starfire, we can take this down by ourselves" Dick finished nodding his head. "That is of course, _if_ the Justice League doesn't interfere, or gets their asses handed to them."

"I like your thinking" said Dave as he broke into laughter at the thought of their plan.

Their laughing was interrupted as Dave's cell phone rang. "Hello? Hey Kyle what's up? Really…Sweet. We'll be down there in a few minutes." He hung up the phone and grabbed his hoody.

"There's a new meteor freak in the town" he informed Dick. "It's about time we had some normal villains."

"I hear ya" agreed Dick as he was already changed into his Robin suit. "You should really have your mom make you a suit or something; and come up with a name already!"

"Good names aren't thought up, they are given to" Dave replied. "Now let's go." Robin hoped on his motorcycle as Dave, now in disguise, ran off for downtown."

* * *

Upon arrival Dave ducked a car; as Robin used his aerobics to somersault into the air and land gracefully.

"Show off" mumbled Dave. He observed the scene: not to much damage, Kyle seemed to be saving cars from hitting buildings rather that fighting. He looked at the enemy and was taken back. The guy honestly, looked like a compact version of the Hulk, minus the green skin.

"This is what happens when you combine, steroids and meteor rocks" joked Robin.

"Not that I _don't_ enjoy your commentary, but you think you guys could help!" shouted Kyle finally noticing their presence.

"What a whiner" Robin muttered as he pulled out a handful of pellets. He threw them forward as they exploded and successfully froze the freak. In a matter of seconds however he broke free from his ice case.

"It's never that easy is it" said Kyle as he raised his ring and fired of a round of burst blast. As they connected with the Meteor Freak, they seemed to do no damage.

"See if this does damage" Dave said as he ran up to the enemy and punched him in the jaw and sent him flying. Not wanting to give him anytime to recover he ran to the sight of impact to see the enemy already back on his feet. Dave threw a right punch only to have it caught by the enemy.

Taking advantage of the shocked look on Dave's face he lifted him up and threw him into the air where he landed on a building, rather unceremoniously.

"What does this guy have metal under his skin?" groaned Dave as he held his head. He watched from the roof top as Robin threw a bat-a-rang forward but it was caught and even as it exploded he seemed unaffected.

Suddenly a piece of the Earth flew forward and slammed into the enemy. He was pushed backwards but remained on his feet. Dave watched in amazement as two boulders rose and slammed him on either side. He remained resilient but after about the fifth slam he began to waver.

'_Who is doing this?' _thought Dave looking around. Normally he'd say Kyle but there was no green glow around the rocks. Dave snapped out of his thoughts as another smash erupted. He looked down to see that the meteor freak was on the brink of unconsciousness. Dave quickly zoomed down to the front of his opponent.

"Nighty, Night" he said before pulling back his fist and slamming it into his face; which not only sent him flying backwards, but successfully knocked him out.

"Hey Dave! Come meet our savior!" shouted Robin from behind Dave. The young hero turned to see a young girl in a black and silver outfit. The girl also had black hair, and a friendly smile on her face.

"Well then I guess thanks are in order" Dave said walking over to her. "And who would I be thanking?"

"Terra" she replied holding out her hand.

"David" he replied. He felt he had nothing to hide from her seeing as they both had powers.

"He's so modest" said Robin. Before he could say anymore Kyle smacked him in the back of the head. Just because he trusted her with his identity didn't mean she had to know the identity of Superman, or that he was his son.

"I'm Kyle, and this is Robin" the young lantern spoke.

"A lantern, Robin, and a kid that possess super strength and speed; that's quite an original team" said Terra.

"We try" joked Dave. "So what brings you to Smallville?"

"Coincidence really" she answered honestly. "I was passing by and stopped at the local coffee shop when I noticed the commotion outside. Soon lantern showed up followed by you two. I figured I'd wait until I was needed."

Dave exchanged glances with Robin. This was just pure luck! Now they had a five people team; given that one of the members was somewhere else in the world, and the other hadn't even agreed yet.

"Let's head somewhere more comfortable" suggested Robin as civilians where on the street again and observing the conversation going on between heroes.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the Kent Farm, where Terra went inside to change into more casually clothes.

"So will you be staying, in Smallville?" asked Dave once she had returned.

"Like I said I was just passing but I might change my mind" she said winking at Dave who was forced to look away.

"I'm not one to mix business with pleasure, but Terra we have a proposition for you" started Dick. "You listen to green boy."

"What'd you" "Let it go" said Dave interrupting Kyle.

Dick went on to explain their theory of impending invasion from the army of Apocalypse and basically everything that was already said.

"So, what do you say?" asked Robin.

"Hmm, a chance to kick some alien's ass back across the galaxy? I'm in" Terra said enthusiastically.

"We think it's going to be soon, so don't get to caught up in trouble" added Dave with a grin. Terra's expression changed as if she suddenly remembered something.

"I just remembered something" she said. "I've got to go, It was a pleasure meeting you all and call me when…you know the whole end of earth thing." With that she raised a piece of the ground and hoped on it before flying off.

"She is one random chick" Dick commented. "A useful ally though."

"She couldn't grab something off the property?" asked Dave looking at the hole in the ground.

"So you guys are really trying to do this?" asked Kyle snapping the two heroes out of their daze.

"Yea" said Dave seriously.

"This is crazy" Kyle said shaking his head. "There are what five of us, against a possible army! Why don't we just leave it up to the Justice League?"

"I never thought you'd be one to turn down something like this, Kyle" Dave said.

"I'm not, but this is like going up against the impossible. I'd love to assist the League in this, but trying to take them on by ourselves is suicide" Kyle explained.

"Then I like our odds" said Dick with a grin.

* * *

So a new hero joins the team and Dick and Dave start to set a plan into motion. Will they succeed and can they be ready?

* * *

**A/N:** lol, that ending was really cliché but I couldn't resist. As for the look of Terra, I saw this picture of wikipedia and thought it looked way cooler than the normal version of Terra so I thought I'd put it in

[http://upload. back to the chapter. thought I'd just help set up something instead of just having them run into battle, they actually come up with a plan! Now they have five people so its an actual team and I need a good name for them.

Also I'd just like to say I appreciate all my reviewers. You guys keep me going and sometimes even give me a new idea. So keep up the reviews!


	18. Questions

Dave ducked a bat-a-rang as it exploded behind him. He continued running forward as a wall appeared in front of him. Lowering his head, he powered through the wall. Quickly he came to the last obstacle, but was blasted with electricity from the side.

Dave lay on the ground, the side of his shirt slightly smoldering. The destroyed obstacles slowly disappeared as Robin walked onto the floor.

"That one always gets me too" he said offering his hand to his friend.

"I didn't know Wayne Industries had anything like this" commented Dave as he dusted himself off.

"Well it's pretty hush, hush; and not completed all the way. However Batman and I have used it a few times to train" explained Robin. "So do we even know what these guys are going to be like?"

"No, that's why it's just best to be ready for anything" replied Dave grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat off of his brow.

"You know what, we've been training to much" Robin said suddenly changing the subject. "That's why I took the liberty of making these." He reached into his pocket and pulled out to fake id's. "The hottest club in Gotham awaits…" He waved the id around waiting for Dave's response.

"I wish I could but with the weekend I promised I'd stay at my parents" Dave said with an apologetic look.

"Fine, go spend time with you _parents_" said Robin. "Just be glad no red k is around." Dave let out a laugh as they headed for the exit.

"So how about this for a name…the Mega Squad" suggested Robin, even adding a dramatic effect.

"How about…no" Dave replied. "Kyle suggested the Teen Titans, but it's too childish. I mean what bad guy is going to say 'Oh look out for the _Teen _Titans.' We need something serious yet we all like it."

"Good point" Robin agreed. "Plus we won't always be teens."

"Yea, well I'll give it some thought later, I've got to go" Dave said before zooming off into the light of the setting sun. As he ran through the streets of Metropolis he noticed a familiar face crossing the street. Running around a corner, so it would appear he was just walking, he came to a stop.

"Hey Colleen" said Dave _accidentally _bumping into her.

"Uh, hi Dave; what brings you back to town?" asked a slightly flustered Colleen.

"Nothing much, just visiting the parents. How have you been?" he asked as they began walking in whatever direction she was already heading.

"Good, I guess" she replied. She kept glancing at Dave as if she expected him to do something. Of course, she did not know the Dave she had encountered was not exactly the same one standing before her.

"So how are things with Heidi?" Colleen asked.

"Eh, over" said Dave nonchalantly. "I've kinda have a lot of things going on right now."

"Care to explain?" she asked, hoping to get some information.

"It's kind of…complicated" Dave replied thinking of the right word. Colleen suddenly stopped with a stressed look on her face.

"How can we be friends if you don't tell me what's bothering you? Ever since you moved to Smallville, I barely hear about your life and even less so now" she said.

Dave let a sign as he thought of a good explanation. "There are something's in my life, best left unsaid" Dave said trying not to sound like a murderer.

"Kyle and I both have or own secrets" she began and Dave let out a chuckle. "But we both trust each other. If something was wrong we'd tell each other. I don't think our friendship has any trust."

Dave laughed as he looked towards the sky. How could she be so naïve; sometimes things just weren't that easy. "I guess that leaves us where we began." He pulled his jacket closer as the wind blew and began walking towards his parent's house.

* * *

Upon arrival through the door Dave was pulled into a bone crushing hug, even for him.

"It's been so long, since I've seen you" exclaimed his mom who never expressed this much emotion unless she was angry. "You've grown, and you need to shave."

"Thanks mom, now maybe I can get into the house?" he asked as he headed in and hung up his jacket.

"Where's dad?" he asked out of curiosity.

"There's some big thing and he's up working in the space station" Lois informed as a grin crossed Dave's face.

"So you don't miss me, you're just lonely by yourself" he said.

"What? That's is crazy, of course I miss you" said Lois, however she wasn't very convincing.

"It's okay mom, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually miss your cooking anyway" he said with a sign.

"Well if you weren't in Smallville all the time" scolded Lois.

"You guys sent me there!" argued Dave with a humorous grin on his face.

The rest of the night was spent catching up on what he was doing in school and other small talk. Eventually they got tired of waiting for Clark, at least Dave did, so he headed off to bed.

Dave woke up to the sound of his old alarm going off. As he woke up he didn't bother getting dressed as he walked out into the living room to see Bruce Wayne sitting on his couch.

"Oh, uhm, yea this is awkward" he said scratching his head.

"Get dressed" said Clark and Dave zoomed to his room before returning.

"I'll just leave you guys to your 'big guy talk'" said Dave using air quotes as he headed for the door. Clark gave him a stern look, they were obviously talking business. "Alright I'm gone." With that Dave zoomed off into the streets of Metropolis.

It felt good to be a teen again. Of course he was always a teen but with all his hero activities it was good to enjoy being a normal teen again while it lasted. He came to a stop in front of the old football field, he used to play at when he lived in Metropolis.

"Hey look who it is" shouted one of the boys. "Kent, haven't seen you around here."

"Yea, well I haven't really been 'around'" Dave replied, recognizing the boy from his school.

"So, what's up? You down for a quick game or has working on the farms made you soft" he taunted. Dave laughed to himself. He forgot how cocky kids in the city were compared to the kids in Smallville. _'I guess that would explain my confidence' he thought._

"I'm in" he said with a sly grin.

* * *

Dave ducked a defender as he jumped up, and tossed the ball downfield. It looked like it would be a toss up, either completion or interception. However this was one of the kids Dave had been playing with since the beginning of high school, even if he wasn't on the team, and trusted his ability to catch.

As predicted the receiver jumped into the air, and snagged the ball out of the defender's grasp. Everyone was in such awe, he practically walked into the endzone.

"Let's see you do that again" challenged the kid as Dave's team went on defense and his team went on offense.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kent, man, why'd you ever go" shouted a kid as they celebrated after the game. Although the game was a simple game of football, two things that always made a game good were on the line: Pride and bragging rights.

"Yea, we could've used you on the team this year" another said.

"I wish I could've been there, really" Dave replied honestly. "Alright guys I've got to go, I'll catch you later." Dave jogged off the field and was surprised to see his dad standing on the sidewalk.

"I take it business is over?" he asked still smiling.

"Yea, didn't take to long. You know Bruce, he likes to go into over detailed explanations" Clark said.

"Really I thought that was you" joked Dave as they began to walk.

"Very funny" Clark replied.

"So what's with all this sudden work for the league?" asked Dave, acting as if he didn't know.

"You should know; you were the first one to see it coming" Clark replied his expression unchanging.

"Apocalypse" Dave answered. It was more of a statement than a question.

"We believe so, or possibly worse" Clark suddenly stopped and turned to Dave. "I suggested that we bring you aboard the base. You have had the most encounters with these creatures, and you and I would work great together."

"You know this means that whole time when we were arguing I was right?" said Dave with a grin. He saw his father's expression was serious but saw a small smile "Alright but I do have some comrades that must accompany me."

"David Kent, what have you been plotting in Smallville?" Clark questioned.

"Well in case the League failed to stop this invasion, then I was prepared to defend the Earth with some other super powered friends" Dave explained. "So it's either all of us or none of me."

"I'll take you up to Jon, we can sort out a defense system there" Clark bargained. He couldn't believe his son had been thinking this through. A large part of him was proud but another still feared for what he faced ahead.

"Sounds good" Dave replied. "How do you think mom, will reply when you tell her what we're doing?"

"Well seeing as she's already got a busy schedule, this will only add to the stress and she might lose it" Clark said rather calmly.

"In that case why don't you go break the news" said Dave as he took off before Clark could say another word.

* * *

A/N:This chapter is pure plot development. We see the relationships between some characters mainly Dave and Robin, Dave/Colleen, Dave/Mom and Father & son. I wanted to test myself and write a chapter with basically no villain and limited action and see how it did so please review! 


	19. Armageddon Begins

Dave waited inside Wayne Manor, relaxing in a chair. Dick had gone off to greet Starfire and they were taking their sweet time getting back. Today Bruce was taking them up to the station and giving them some background on the plan to fight. Dave had tried to get the whole team however he was unable to contact Terra; so it was Dave, Dick, Starfire, and Kyle heading up.

On the outside Dave was his normal composed self; but on the inside he was feeling like a Justice League fan boy. As a kid he had always wished to be in the Justice League. When he discovered his powers, it was as if the dream could become a reality. Of course something better happen, and they formed their own team but this was still a fantasy turned real.

Suddenly the front door opened and Dick filed in, followed by Starfire and Kyle. "Well look who finally decided to show up" he said sarcastically.

"Friend" said Starfire as she greeted Dave with a friendly hug.

"I told you we'd team up again" Dave said.

"Well since we're all here, I'll call Batman to send the ship" Dick said as he pulled out a communicator.

"What have you been up to Starfire?" asked Dave curiously.

"Well I have been traveling the planet, assisting where I am needed most" Starfire informed. "I've seen many of Earth's natural wonders. What about you, David?"

"Ha,ha, I don't think we have enough time" Dave laughed as he recalled all that had happen since Starfire's departure and now.

"Alright guys, Bats should be here with the ship soon" Dick announced.

"I could just meet you guys up there" Kyle commented.

"Or you could ride the plane" Dave said. "And stop bragging about your ability to fly." At this everyone laughed, except Starfire who didn't understand the hidden meaning.

* * *

The trip to the space station was quick. Kyle, who had some ideas about planes due to his father's original profession, was impressed. Batman had gotten them there in one piece and with time to spare. As Dave entered the grade hanger he couldn't help himself as he sped off. He ran through the barracks, and food court, to the briefing room but soon someone was running along side him.

"Nice place isn't it?" said the Flash as he ran step for step with Dave.

"Whoa!" Dave shouted, surprised by the sudden company and he came to a halt. He looked around and saw that he was exactly where he needed to be: the control room.

"Let's try not to have anymore of that" Batman said looking at Dave, his expression unreadable as always.

"Sorry" Dave apologized with a sheepish grin.

"Look what the cat dragged in" said Oliver Queen or better known as the Green Arrow. "You know this brings back memories. Looking at a group of young heroes reminds me of our old JL days."

"Yea only we're better, than you guys were" Dick commented.

"Whoa buddy, I was part of that team" the Flash said appearing again. "Plus, you guys have no organization."

"Is that so, I think we have more brains then you have _**now**_" Kyle said referring to the Flash.

"Alright ladies let's break this up" said John as he floated down, a green aura surrounding him. "The son of Hal Jordan, nice to meet you." He extended his hand to the young lantern who eagerly accepted.

"The feeling is mutual" Kyle replied.

"Well now that all the introductions are over, let's get down to business" Batman interrupted as he headed to the main console. "Our time is running short and it's ticking away by the second."

"Is this really as bad as we're making it?" asked Dick, and in response he got glares from everyone.

"Even on my home world, we fear the army of Apocalypse. We have been lucky enough to avoid their notice but I have heard…horrible stories of what happens to not-so-lucky worlds" Starfire said.

"Sadly this isn't our first encounter with him" Batman said as he brought up some statistics of the previous battle with Darkseid. "Although he won, we suffered greatly."

The room was silent for a while before Dave spoke up. "That's not going to happen this time."

"That's why we brought you up here kid," said GL. "You're determined and can back it up."

"So what's the plan Bats?" asked Flash casually.

"We're going to send a group to Earth, hence the young heroes, and maybe some others. Most of us will stay up here and try to stop them from getting to Earth" Batman said.

"That was really thought out" Dave mumbled to Kyle.

"I heard that" Batman said making Dave jump to attention. "This is like nothing you've ever faced and we need to be ready. Your father will be the first to tell you that Darkseid is not to be taken lightly, especially since he has backup."

"I think imperial army is more like it" Oliver said. "This guy isn't just coming with the army of Apocalypse. He has other planets backing him."

"I'm not one to quit but this sounds kind of impossible" said Kyle.

"Improbable, nothing is impossible. You should know that" Dave said with a smirk.

"If we take out Darkseid the army falls with him" Dick said punching his fist into his hand.

"That's easier said then done" GL said. "The—" He was cut off as sirens began flaring and red warning lights flashed everywhere.

"This isn't possible" Batman exclaimed as he ran to the computers. Everyone followed him so they could see on the big monitor.

"What's going on?" asked Superman as he flew into the room.

"The attack-It's starting hours before the predicted time" Batman said. "We could be facing assault in minutes."

Superman was instantly into action. "Flash go tell everyone to get suited up and ready. John, I need you to get those that are ready to fight and meet me in the hanger." Suddenly a single ship flew by and headed towards Earth.

"Kyle can you take us down there?" asked Dave anxiously.

"Yea, but-" "Alright then dad we'll go handle whoever just flew past us" Dave cut him off.

"Alright, good luck son" said Superman as he put a hand on Dave's shoulder.

"You too" Dave said before running off with his team to the hanger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the hanger door opened Kyle raised his ring and fired a bubble around his three comrades. After making sure everyone was okay they headed for Earth. Dave looked out to space and saw the army closing in on them. His mind was racing with thoughts. They had to defeat whatever had landed, then protect the Earth from the others.

Dave's thoughts were interrupted by Kyle telling them to hold tight. "What?" asked Dave. Then he felt the pressure increasing; they were entering the atmosphere.

Kyle began to sweat as he picked up speed upon entering Earth's atmosphere. He was sure he could handle it alone, but he had never tried while carrying three other people. He raised his free hand to cover his eyes as they increased their speed further and the land became clearer. Before Kyle could compose himself he found himself connecting with the hard soil of Smallville, Kansas.

Dave, Robin, and Starfire stumbled out of the green bubble as Kyle crashed landed on the Earth. Dave looked around the area. No sign of the enemy here. "We better get searching quick."

"I might have to stay of foot for awhile" Kyle reported. His ring had taken all of the damage but he still needed some rest.

"Alright, let's head out. Starfire stick to the—"Dave stopped short as the ground began to shake. He spun around and saw a nearby explosion.

"That's not good" said Dick as he put his mask on and took off his street clothes to reveal his costume.

"Let's go" Dave said as they ran towards the sight. As they ran the ground began to shake again but this time it was something else.

"You guys weren't going without me, right?" Terra said with a smile on her face.

"In the nick of time, Terra" Dave said as they continued to run forward.

They stopped at the top of a hill that overlooked Smallville. Dave's jaw almost hit the ground. The small town was already under siege.

"How many of those bastards were in that ship?" asked Robin in disbelief.

"I too find it hard to believe they all fit in the small vessel" Starfire agreed.

"Well they did, now let's get them!" Terra said as she lifted a piece of the ground and jumped on top of it. The team headed down the hill ready for battle.

'_It's now or never' thought Dave as he ran towards Smallville._

The first enemy came into view and Dave took one step forward as he pulled his fist back and slammed it into the face of the being. It stood no chance as it flew down the road before connecting with the cement again.

"Kyle and Starfire make sure the citizen's are safe!" shouted Dave over the destruction. He turned around to see a creature that was approaching him get smashed by a boulder.

"I got your back, boss" Terra winked before going back to practice.

"Is this what we practiced for?" asked Robin as he threw an explosive Bird-a-rang at another enemy.

"You know it" Dave replied as he punched another soldier. As Dave looked for the next enemy he was blasted from the side and sent into a car.

"It will be my pleasure to destroy the son of krypton" the creature spoke as his hands powered up again. Before he could fire off a blast he was hit from the side by a large green blast. Dave looked to the side to see Kyle and Starfire standing side by side, their hands glowing green.

Dave gave them a thankful nod before turning around to face a familiar face. "Didn't we beat him in Metropolis?" asked Kyle as he ran up next to Dave.

"Looks like he wants round two" Dave said as he punched the beast in the stomach however the beast didn't as much as flinch. He grabbed Dave by his arm and swung him into the side of a building. "He may be a little stronger then before" Dave groaned as he held his head. As he tried to get up smaller soldiers took advantage of his situation and attacked him.

Kyle flew into the air to avoid another punch from the creature who was obviously stronger then the last one they fought. He fired off a burst of shots from his ring, which seemed to have no effect.

"Need help?" asked Robin as he threw a pair of bird-a-rang's at the enemy. After the smoke cleared the creature was still standing. Suddenly a blur sped across and slammed into the being sending it flying into a building.

"Damn that hurt" said Dave as he held his fist. He looked up in horror to see the creature getting up with rage. Dave looked around the battle field. Starfire and Terra were fighting back to back, holding off the soldiers while Kyle, Robin, and himself fought off this…thing. He didn't want to admit it but they were obviously out numbered. _'Maybe Kyle was right, this is impossible'_ thought Dave. Then an idea hit him.

"Kyle, Starfire, fire you blast together!" he shouted. The two heroes nodded and fired their green blasts at the creature. Dave contributed by firing his heat vision also. It didn't take long for the tri-blast to begin taking effect on the beast. He fell to one knee before being completely blown away.

"One down!" Dave said with a grin. They were still outnumbered but at least the big guy was taken out. Then an explosion in the sky got everyone's attention. Dave looked towards the sky as the bright explosion flooded the sky.

"Shit."

* * *

A/N: So the battle begins! I wasn't sure how to start this chapter but i figured I'd let them go up to the station. This will probably be three parts at the most and don't worry it won't all be fighting. In the next chapter secrets will be revealed! dun, dun, dun...don't forget to review! 


	20. The Finale Battle

As the team continued to battle, out of the explosion a streak flew across the sky. The object landed a little ways off from the city, creating a slight tremor. Slowly the smoke began to clear away a pair of red eyes opened. "I have arrived!" a loud evil laugh erupted through the country side.

_**Back in Smallville**_

Dave was surprised when he began to feel exhaustion. The reason being, he had never really experienced it before. Sure he might get a little tired during a fight or start to sweat but what he was feeling now. This was effecting his abilities, his punches, although still effective, were becoming slower and he had refrained from using his speed unless he had to.

"Batman wasn't joking when he said this was like nothing we've faced" Kyle said as he shot down a soldier. Another one fired a shot from his plasma blaster and Kyle quickly put up a shield; however as the beam hit the barrier Kyle's ring flickered and died. "Shit!"

Then a rock pillar came up in front of him and took the blast. "I've got you covered!" shouted Terra as Starfire blasted a creature that was jumping up behind her.

"And I have you covered" Starfire said as Terra gave her a thumbs up.

Robin performed a back flip to avoid an energy blast. He countered by throwing an exploding bird-a-rang towards the enemy. The weapon connected and created an explosion that destroyed a few of the surrounding soldiers.

"Not to state the obvious, but we need to end this quick!" Robin yelled as he pulled out his fighting rod. He swung the pole around him creating a wide perimeter for him to fight.

"Dave I've got to go get my lantern" Kyle said. "The ring's got to be charged."

'_From bad to worse' _thought Dave. "How far?" asked Dave.

"Five minutes top" replied Kyle as he began to head off.

"Hurry" Dave shouted back as he turned and blasted an enemy with his heat vision. Dave was still wondering what the explosion minutes earlier had been. Hopefully it had assisted the League and not Darkseid. Dave dodged a punch and delivered a hard kick to the ribs of the creature, if the had ribs.

* * *

"Sam we should head back to the shelter" Nick insisted as another lifeless body of an invader flew past them.

"There is no way I am passing up a story like this" Sam said. "This could make Daily Planet front page!"

"At what cost?!" Nick said as an explosion occurred between Starfire and an enemy. "We don't even know who these guys are."

"Well that one is Robin, and the one who just left was the young Green Lantern" Sam said pointing to each one. "I wonder what they call themselves."

"What do you mean?" asked Nick as he kept a wary eye on the battle.

"Obviously they aren't part of the Justice League or else there'd be more members" Sam explained.

"Do they even have a name? What if they're just five-random-heroes-who-fight-together" Nick suggested. Sam looked at him with the look that needs no words.

"How about…the Legion?" Sam said as she wrote it down on her notepad.

"Catchy" Nick said. Suddenly they were both shaken as someone flew into the building they were behind. Slowly the hero got up. He wore everyday pants with a red hoody, however as he stood his hood fell back revealing his face to the viewers.

"No. Way" Sam barely breathed as Dave went back into battle.

"Was that? Did we just? Is it even possible?" Nick said completely dumbfounded.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Sam said still in shock as they ran back towards the hospital.

* * *

Dave let his hood stay down as he figured no civilians were around. As he ran back to the action he saw Terra gliding by on a boulder. He ran and jumped on as she continued steering.

"You don't mind if I hitch a ride do you?" he asked as he looked for the perfect moment to attack.

"Not at all handsome" Terra replied with a laugh. As Dave watched he saw Robin being double teamed. He jumped into the air his fist pulled back and slammed it into the face of an enemy.

"I see someone has gotten their second wind" Robin commented as they fought back to back.

"Somewhat" Dave replied as he prepared to fire his heat vision. Suddenly the enemies stopped their attack. They began to back off and soon where completely out of the downtown area.

"Where are they going?" asked Starfire.

"Wherever their going, the League can handle them. We need to check the city and make sure everyone is safe. Dave pulled off his jacket and zoomed over to the hospital. Upon arrival he had to jump out of the way to avoid an oncoming gurney.

As he looked threw the rooms he saw a familiar face. "Colleen!"

"Dave, are you alright?" she asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I came to check on everyone at the hospital" Dave responded as he walked into the room. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, just a little scrape" she replied referring to her broken arm.

"I think that counts as more than a little scrape" Dave laughed.

"Dave, we didn't expect you here" came the voice of Sam from the doorway. Dave turned to see Sam and Nick standing in the doorway covered in dirt.

"Are you two alright?" asked Dave looking at their appearance.

"U-uh yea, f-fine" stuttered Nick until Sam elbowed him in the gut.

"Did you guys here the news?" asked Sam walking into the room and grabbing the remote.

"No, what's happening?" asked Colleen concerned. Sam clicked on the remote and flipped to channel 3.

"_Hello, this is Reporter Lois Lane reporting straight to you from the streets of Metropolis" _At these first words Dave's face paled.

"_It is here that only moments ago, the invasion of Earth reached Metropolis. Seemingly out of nowhere an army of alien soldiers arrived. The Justice League is nowhere to be found; mainly due to the fact that there are fighting the rest of the army: in space."_

"Can you believe that Dave, Aunt Lois is---Dave?" Sam, Nick and Colleen turned to see Dave nowhere in sight.

"Go get them" whispered Sam.

* * *

Dave had zoomed out of the room once Lois had mentioned the army had reached Metropolis. He contacted Robin who was with the rest of the team, and told them to meet him in Metropolis. As he arrived in the city he came to a sudden stop. If he thought the damage done in Smallville was bad, it was nothing compared to what they were doing to Metropolis.

Buildings were either crumbling or already destroyed. Fires were spreading like disease and citizens were running wild. He pulled up his hood and began to walk into the battle; that's when a scream reached his ears. "Mom!"

He zoomed over to the source of the scream and saw a large piece of a building descending on Lois. He zoomed over and grabbed the chunk of steel and cement, stopping it before it hit his mom. He gave his mom a knowing gaze as he put the piece down.

"Family reunions over, the cavalry has arrived" yelled Robin as he jumped off of his bike and entered the fight.

Dave zoomed off into the battle and arrived next to Kyle. "All charged up?" He got his response when Kyle used a full powered blast to take out an enemy. "I guess so."

The ground shook beneath Dave and he began to look around for the source. He turned around to see the mammoth creature that they defeated earlier. "You've gotta be kidding me" Terra commented as they all turned to look at the enemy.

Before any of the young heroes could do anything a red blur flew across the sky and slammed its fist into the creature sending it flying into the sky then a building.

"Holy. Crap" Kyle said.

"I hope she's on our side" Robin said as the female turned towards them.

"I'm Cassandra Sandsmark," she introduced. "But we can do introductions later, we've got fighting to do." Cassandra had long blonde hair with a red hair band on top. On her wrist she wore silver bands, and she had a pair of red pants and boots. Her top was red and on it bore the Wonder Woman 'W'.

Dave stared dumbfounded before a nearby blast snapped him out of his daze. He turned to see the creatures had stopped once again but they were not retreating this time. Another quake shook Dave and his comrades. Soon the source came into view.

"Darkseid" breathed Dave.

"Enough of this child banter. Bring me the son of Kal-El" he demanded, his red eyes glowing.

"How about his son" Dave said lowering his hood.

"Is it possible?" said a shocked Darkseid as he observed David. "Yes-Yes, I see it. Ha, ha, ha, this will certainly due. Once I am finished with you, I will destroy you're father, boy."

"Shut up" Dave said as he zoomed forward, slightly lifting off of the ground. He threw a right punch, which Darkseid easily caught. He began to twist his wrist back as Dave tried to free it from his grasp. Then a large green blast startled Darkseid and he released Dave. Dave stumbled backwards, holding his wrist as Starfire and Kyle continued their assault. Terra raised a piece of the Earth and threw it forward; however Darkseid countered it with his Omega Beams.

Robin tossed a bird-a-rang forward and as Darkseid caught it exploded. Before the smoke cleared, Dave and Cassandra drove forward and delivered a thunderous punch; Dave a left and Cassandra a right. A strong hand then came across and swatted them away like flies.

"Foolish children, can you not see that your attempts to fight are futile!" he exclaimed.

"He could be right, that was all of our best shots" Kyle said.

"We can't give in" Dave replied. "We've got to finish this." Dave went to move but before he could Darkseid was upon him and pounded him into the ground. Darkseid didn't let up as they began to sink lower into the Earth. Kyle formed a hammer and slammed it into Darkseid however it seemed to have no effect.

Cassandra grabbed him and with all her strength threw him into the sky. Now Kyle and Starfire took advantage. They both fired multiple blasts until Darkseid landed in a smoking heap. Robin then unleashed a barrage of bird-a-rangs, and Terra crushed the ground beneath Darkseid as he fell into the Earth.

Dave climbed out of the hole he was in, sore all over. He looked around to see Darkseid nowhere in sight, but he knew better now. He looked around the scene, listening to every detail with his powers.

Then erupting from the Earth Darkseid was back.

"How do we defeat him?" Dave questioned out loud.

"With my help" came a voice from the sky. Dave looked up to see Superman descending on them. "You kids have done amazingly well. Honestly I never would've expected it."

"Uhm, thanks?" Robin replied.

"But now just leave it up to me and Dave" he finished.

"Wait, we're a team" Terra argued.

"Terra, this is something _we have_ to do" Dave explained. Without saying anymore words they turned to face Darkseid.

"Ah, it seems I can kill two Kryptonians with one stone" Darkseid commented. "I am glad you have come to face me Kal-El and not be a cowered."

Clark clenched his fist as he Dave headed straight for Darkseid. They began a brutal attack of multiple, hard hitting punches. Dave was still favoring his left side but was able to land some punches with his right. The element of surprise soon wore off as Darkseid began to fight back. He ducked on of Dave's hooks and landed his large fist in Dave's gut, making him stagger back.

Dave held his stomach as he watched his father continue the fight. He was obviously overpowered and this gave Dave more reason to jump back into the fight. As he ran over he delivered a stunning punch to the chest of Darkseid, making him stumble. Darkseid responded by punching Clark in the face and sending him backwards. Dave now realized he was on his own and he and Darkseid began to have a slugfest.

Neither one was giving ground but each one was delivering heavy blows. Dave knew if this kept up, he'd loose. His vision was already starting to blur, but he kept on delivering blows with all his strength. As Darkseid raised his fist a beeping device lodged itself into his chest. Suddenly the beeping increased and an explosion sent them both flying.

"You looked like you needed some help" Robin said running to his partners side.

"Like Terra said we are a team" Starfire said.

"Now let's finish this" Kyle said as he raised his ring. Darkseid was rising to his feet again. He was then sent sliding back again as a boulder slammed into him, followed by Cassandra's fist. Kyle and Starfire both charged their blast to full power before unleashing them. Darkseid planted his feet into the ground as the blast connected with his chest.

"Fools…Your…feeble attacks…mean nothing" he grunted as he withstood the blast. Then the blast stopped. Darkseid opened his red eyes to see two kryptonians coming towards him. Clark and Dave pulled their fist back and punched Darkseid in the chest, sending a shockwave throughout the city.

Dave looked up from his position on the ground to see his dad standing above Darkseid. _'That was one hell of a punch' _he thought.

"There is only one way to ensure your death, and that you remain dead" Clark said as the Martian Manhunter appeared next to him, holding a device in his hand. Clark grabbed the device and aimed it at the lifeless form of Darkseid. Slowly a light was emitted and Darkseid was sucked up.

'_The Phantom Zone' _thought Dave as he passed into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Sire, your father has been reported…dead" said one of the slaves.

"Impossible" said Darkseid's son, but he knew it was true. It was as if he could no longer feel his father's presence.

"Order the fleet to retreat" he commanded. "They will pay for this. I swear it."

* * *

**A/N:Finally It is complete! All I can hope for right now is that this chapter pleased all my faithful readers. So a little review time. Darkseid is destroyed however I have already decided on the enemy for the second season of Son of Superman; Darkseid's son. I was going to have him appear on earth instead of Darkseid and have a battle of the sons but I decided to save it. **

**I also decided to introduce one last team member (for now) Cassandra Sandsmark, who is Wonder Girl. About the name, I did get it slightly from the Legion of Super Heroes except I'm knocking off everything except Legion. Anyway anything else just ask about in a review and let me know what you think. **

**P.S.:I will probably post an Epilogue chapter after this.**


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A cork flew into the air as a bottle of champagne was opened. The whole Justice League was stationed in the tower, not a soul was missing. All in celebration for their victory over Darkseid, or more specifically the success of the young heroes.

"Let's hear it for the new guys. I always knew you could do it" said the Flash as he lead the crowd in three cheers.

"I'd just like to say something about Mr. David Kent" said Oliver stepping up. "Kid, you remind me of myself only a few years younger. I've accomplished a lot in both the normal and superhero world; but what you did; I take my hat off to you."

This was followed by another round of applause as Superman began making his speech. "I'm proud of my son, but applause does not belong to a few people in this case. It belongs to all of you; everyone in the Justice League helped save the Earth from certain doom…"

Dave turned away from his father's speech and caught the sight of Wonder Girl standing towards the back. He made his way over through the crowd until he reached her. "This is pretty unbelievable huh?"

"You could say that" she replied with a grin.

"Cassandra right?" Dave asked as they started to walk away from the crowd and threw the watchtower.

"Right, everyone just says Cassie for short" she confirmed. "So it must be pretty exciting to be Superman's son."

"Eh, you'd think but not really" Dave replied. "I mean you get all the powers but your identity is a secret so it's not like you're famous for being his son."

"But you are now, aren't you?" she asked stopping at a glass panel that looked out into space.

"No, I'm famous because _we _saved the world" he said pointing between them. "Even though you came out of nowhere."

"I saved you guys from a beating" Cassie said with a smirk.

"Suure" Dave replied.

"So what's your hero name anyway?" she asked. "I mean there's Robin, Green Lantern, Starfire, Terra, what's yours? Superboy?"

"Hey I'm not a boy. I am all man" Dave said flexing his muscles to show his natural built arms. Cassie began to laugh and Dave was in a trance. _She's really beautiful, _he thought. Cassie noticed him staring and soon the feeling was mutual as they moved closer.

"Hey guys!" Flash said zooming up behind them. "Well just thought I'd tell you Ms. Kent sent up some great victory cake with Superman; you should try it. Well hope I didn't reunion a "_moment"_ or anything. You know that always seems to happen in movies, when someone just comes in right before-"

Dave rolled his eyes with a smile. The Flash was aimlessly rambling and he didn't even know it. "You know what I think I'll go get some cake" he said before getting up to leave.

"Flash was right, this is some good cake" Dave said as he bit into his piece.

"You're taking advice from the Flash now?" asked a voice from behind Dave. It was so sudden that he almost choked on his cake.

"Can you give a guy a warning?" he asked as he turned to Bruce.

"Sorry. You did good out there. You held your own and when it came down to it, you did what needed to be done. Good job" Batman finished. All night different heroes had been congratulating him, but when the Batman tells you that you did a good job, it just has something more to it.

"Thanks" Dave said still in shock from what he just heard.

"You think you can handle an eventless few months now that the troubles over?" asked Bruce. Dave looked over at Robin, then the rest of his team.

"I think that might be a nice change he said with a smile.

* * *

Dave headed into Smallville High for the first time in a few weeks. Business had been shut down due to the damage on the city buildings. Now there was only a few days left in school.

"Dave!" called Nick as he caught up with his friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Great" Dave replied as they headed to their lockers.

"Almost super?" he asked with a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Dave curiously. If Nick was this happy then he knew something and wasn't telling.

"Nothing, nothing, but hey I'll see you in second period" Nick said as he headed down the hallway.

'_What does he know?'_ Dave thought to himself as he shook his head in confusion. Dave continued to mess with his locker as he got the few books that he needed. Now that school was basically over, he really didn't need much. As he closed his locker he felt someone come close to him.

"Hey handsome" said a familiar voice.

He turned around to see the figure already walking down the hall. Although that person were in a pair of blue jeans and a red tank top instead of their costume he knew who it was. "Cassie" he said to himself. This was going to be an interesting summer.

* * *

**In the Torch News Room**

Sam sat at the computer. The end of another school year was coming. That meant it was time to lock up the Torch for now, although something big was on the horizon. Her internship at the Daily Planet could open up a lot of avenues, just like it did for her mother.

Currently she had the biggest headline of her writing career. Her initial idea was to write the exclusive account of the battle, from a personal perspective; however then she thought of something bigger and better and that was what was on her computer screen and had her thinking.

**The Identity of Superboy**

Under the title was Dave's yearbook photo, compared next to a picture of Superboy, even though his face was covered by a hood.

Sam had a decision to make. Better her personal career while sacrificing her best friend, or turn back now and keep his secret. Sam ran her mouse over the print button before clicking the 'X' at the top of the document. Sam let out a relieved sigh, tomorrow she would confront Dave about his secret.

"This should be an interesting summer" she said as she ran her hand through her hair.

* * *

**In Space**

The unnamed figure only known as Darkseid's son rested in his throne. Currently he had his slaves trying to find a way into this dimension known as the Phantom Zone. All of their trials had come up inconclusive.

"They will feel my wrath, and the wrath of my father through me" he said as he opened his eyes, which had a red glow to them. An image appeared on the ships main console. "And I will start with you…Dae-El."

* * *

A/N: It is complete! I never thought I'd actually write those words but here we are. A large part of it is to those of you who review. I appreciate all reviews but those of you who are frequent reviewers (you know who you are) this goes out to you.

Alright so this is basically an epilogue. We see things are becoming peaceful again in Dave's life but we all know how long peace last in Smallville. I wanted to put the part with Sam just to show that it is not easy realizing your best friend is a super-hero and it is tempting. We see some possible romance between comrades, and I had to throw the flash in there so it wasn't too romantic! And we have a promise from a son set on revenge.

(P.S. As for the Legion Terra and Starfire will probably just be reoccurring not permanent characters.)

Thus ends Season 1 of Son of Superman. Just a preview of some things I have in mind for season 2. Another father and son team up (but not who you may think), a few new abilities, the Legion expands, and…Wait I'm giving too much away!! Look out for Son of Superman 2 by Mid-Spring or Summer of 08.


End file.
